Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves
by sgts16
Summary: Harry Finds the power he knows not, multi girls, and set after his 5th year at Hogwarts. Will be M for Later chapters. HP/DG/SB/MM/HG With Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing! Story is being edited from Chapter Six on to comply with site rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves**

**By Sgts16.**

This is my first story and attempt at writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything but this Plot All rights retained by JK Rowling. I make No money on this it is only for fun.

This Story is set after Harry's 5 Th. year at Hogwarts.

Chapter One the Beginning.

Ian Johnson was very tired, tired of living for he was the last of his kind, a Phoenix Wolf. He had the light magic in him of the Phoenix and the flaming and healing tears, but the darkness of a high predator the Wolf. He could change at will he was not like a Werewolf that needed a full moon to transform, but similar to a Werewolf his bite was infectious turning anyone with a minor bite. The Wolf was very adept at killing if he desired.

He had been having visions of a young man that needed an edge, in a conflict that no one was really helping him in. The young man was in a fight for his life and that of everyone he ever cared for. The young man didn't even live in his own country he lived in England. It was time to find this young man; it was time to find Harry Potter!

Using his flaming abilities he found himself in England, on a street called Privet Drive. He settled himself in the shadows near a Park; his wolf was telling him patience would reward him in finding his target, it was only a matter of time until the young man would appear.

Harry was miserable, he had led his friends on a trip to the Ministry of Magic to save his Godfather; but it ended with his death. His best friend s were injured and Dumbledore had revealed the prophesy to him, that it would be Voldemort or him neither could live their lives while the other lived. One would have to kill the other. But Harry was to have a power that the Dark Lord did not. Harry had no clue what it was, but he was soon to find out.

The Dursley's were giving Harry some space at least for a while; he was walking to the Park trying to clear his head. The events of the last several months, playing heavily on his mind, he was not really paying attention to his surroundings. This is not a good thing to be doing out in the open during a time of war.

Ian saw Harry enter the Park it was getting late in the day and the shadows were growing, just a little longer, just a little closer, and his target would be his!

End of Chapter one .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

Chapter Two A New Phoenix Wolf

Again I don't make any money off of this it just for fun.

Thank you all for reading my story and the positive reviews.

Now on with the story.

Ian saw Harry coming closer, not really paying attention at all to what was around him or who. He would have to have some words with him after he gives his gift, or will it be a curse?

Ian morphed into his Wolf; he was big about 175 pounds and all black with red eyes. He was crouching in the shadows, waiting Harry was almost there, just a little closer, almost there. Ian sprang from the shadows completely catching Harry by surprise. Harry put up his arms in self-defense and Ian bit him on his left arm, just deep enough to draw blood and infect him.

Ian the backed off and morphed back into his human form. Greetings Harry, I'm Ian Johnson, and you are now a Phoenix Wolf. Ian was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Harry stuttering for words.

What? Who are you? How did you find me? What the hell! Bloody, what is a Phoenix Wolf?

Ian told Harry to calm down and to walk over to the shadows, where the park benches were located. Ian told Harry I will explain everything I know to you before I leave you.

Harry was now getting over the shock of being bitten and was now getting mad, he was not going to go anywhere with this guy and his arm was bleeding and sore from the bite. Harry told Ian like hell am I going anywhere with you!

Ian began to sense Harry's anger and morphed into his Wolf and cried several tears on Harry's bite. The wound began to close and right before Harry's eyes the bite was gone.

Harry began to remember when Fawkes cried in his wound, back in the Chamber of Secrets. Boy is my life fucked up, fate must really hate me.

Ian now back in human form again said, let's go over here and I will explain what I know. With this Harry finally decided he would follow and listen, not trusting Ian at all, but he needed answers now.

Ian and Harry sat down and he began. Ian said:" I have just now changed your life forever!" I have given you the power to defeat Voldemort. You are now a Phoenix Wolf. What has Dumbledore done for you, but keep secrets from you and put your life in danger since your parents were killed. I have yet to lie to you and will not.

Harry looked at him and something inside him told him Ian was telling the truth, so Harry told him to continue.

Ian took a deep breath; he had crossed the first bridge to Harry's trust and began. You are now part human and part magical creature. You no longer need to try to find your inner animal, because you are more powerful than any animal you might have been predestined to be. Think for a minute, a Phoenix is a creature of the light and can flame travel though any wards and restrictions there are. Distance also does not matter; I flamed here from the United States. Tell me if you know a person that can apperate that far in one jump. You also saw that I healed your arm after I bit you. The Wolf is a high predator, his strength, speed, smell and hearing put it towards the top of the food chain.

Harry stayed silent his brain trying to take all this in, some of these powers might just let him live in his upcoming fight against Voldemort.

Ian continued, Harry look inside yourself right now, use your magic and tell me what do you see? Harry closed his eyes, and looked inward.

Harry said I see a big black Wolf and a shadow. Harry could feel the Wolf growling, it was getting mad, rage was forming.

Ian told Harry join the Wolf, become the Wolf. As he was telling Harry this the young man in front of him changed into a very large black Wolf with white slashes over both eyes which were emerald green in color. He was bigger than Ian in Wolf form, easily 200 pounds. A black cloud formed from the white slash over Harry's right eye, about where his scar would have been. As quickly as the cloud appeared it was gone.

Ian was looking at Harry with his mouth wide open, just staring at him. He shook his head and said Harry think human, just think human. As he watched Harry returned to his normal self.

Harry are you alright asked Ian? Harry thought a minute and said I feel fine, better than fine. Harry look inside yourself again, and tell me what you see. Harry closed his eyes again and looked, He could only see and feel the Wolf, the shadow was gone, the Wolf was still angry only because there was another Wolf there.

Well you are something, I did not think you would be able to transform into your wolf on your first attempt. I was surprised also; did Dumbledore tell you were carrying a piece of Voldemort around with you? That would have been the shadow you saw when you looked inwards towards your core.

Harry was now getting mad again, not at Ian but at Dumbledore how much was he withholding from him?

Ian began to wonder maybe a trip to Gringotts was in order, kill two birds in one throw so to speak, Harry lets go to Gringotts. I will teach you to flame travel. Think about the front steps of the bank, do you have that picture in your mind? Harry said "Yes" Harry will yourself to be there and you will be there. There was a flash of light and Harry was gone.

Harry opened his eyes and he was standing on the front steps of Gringotts.

I think this is a good stopping point Hehehehe!

Thank you for the positive comments.

To answer the one question MM is Morag MacDougal a saucy little Scot with a temper to go with her large chest.

I will try to update as often as I can real life can get in the way at times. I do have to work for a living and working a retail job hours are never the same.


	3. Chapter 3 Betaed

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N I only do this for fun, make no money off this I only own the plot.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Three

As Harry took in his surroundings, Ian appeared beside him. Ian again had the open mouth, blank stare on his face. "What?" Harry said.

Ian just looked at him. "Shall we go inside?" Ian said.

"Yes lets."

Once inside of Gringotts, Harry asked "Now what?"

"I think we need to see what Dumbledore has been hiding from you." Ian answered.

They approached a teller, not sure as whom to ask for, wondering if an account manager would be able to answer any questions they might have.

As they reached the teller, Harry asked "I'm Harry Potter, I was wondering if I have an account manager?"

The teller looked up annoyed and said, "Of course you do go bother him, I'm busy"

Harry replied "But sir, I don't know who my account manager is."

The teller looked up from his parchment and at Harry. "You mean to tell me that, you do not know who your account manager is, or what the statuses of your accounts are?"

"You are correct, sir." Harry replied.

The teller then asked "How old are you?"

Harry replied "15 sir, will be 16, at the end of the month."

The teller asked "When was the last time you received your account statement?"

Harry replied "Never."

The teller was visibly upset by now, and said "You expect me to believe that you have never seen an account statement, from Gringotts?

Harry replied "That is correct sir, Should I have?"

The teller took a deep breath, and asked "Where is your vault key?"

Harry replied "I believe Mrs. Weasely has it, Dumbledore gave it to her to pick up my school supplies the last several years." At this the teller paled and fell off his stool.

Harry then looked at Ian, and said "What did I say?"

Ian looked at him and said "I think we are in for a long visit here."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

The teller picked himself up off the floor, and went to the director of the bank, Ragnok. The teller knocked on the director's door and waited. "Enter" was heard from inside.

The teller went to a position in front of the director's desk and bowed low, Ragnok looked up from his parchment and asked "what I'm busy this had better be good or you will regret interrupting me"

The teller still pale from his conversation with Harry, said "sir, we have a problem"

Ragnok said" oh, and what problem do we have?"

The teller then explained that Harry Potter was in the lobby, and wanting to know if he had an account manager. Ragnok was starting to get annoyed with his teller and this point. "So, he has one why is this a problem"

The teller the bowed again and said, "he does not know the name of his account manager, has never seen a statement from the bank, and is not even in possession of his vault key"

Now it was Ragnok turn to fall out of his chair, this must be some kind of joke. "Get me Griphook and have him bring the account information on the Potters and the Blacks!"

The teller left without saying a word. This is not good, the Potters and the Blacks are old accounts with a lot of money, properties and investments. Hoping that Griphook would be able to provide some answers, boy was his day going to get worse!

Griphook walked into Ragnok's office, with two large ledgers in his hands. Griphook bowed and stated "you asked for me sir?"

"Yes, I have been informed that Harry Potter does not know who you are and has never seen a bank statement" replied Ragnok.

Griphook responded "I have signed receipts of correspondence with Lord Potter-Black going way back to his parent's death." Ragnok smiled and nodded his head good, which will show the Potter is lying, and then it occurred to him. "You have signed receipts going back to his parents death!"

Griphook thinking I have my ass coved here responded "of course, director, I know the bank rules".

Ragnok was now enraged at the incompetent fool in front of him. "Griphook, Just how was a 15 month old child to sign your receipts, when he can't even feed himself more or less read or write!" yelled Ragnok.

Griphook paled, oh I am so screwed! Ragnok said" let me see the ledgers"

Griphook handed them over and bowed waiting for his next instruction, which never came, as Ragnok removed his head with a goblin axe. Looking down in disgust, grabbing Grip hook's head and putting it on a pike, summoned a guard from outside the door. The guard that came in was told to place the head in the main lobby, for all to see the cost of incompetence, Ragnok vanished the body. Well its damage control time now, let's see what the books say.

Ragnok looked at the books there was a steady amount of withdraws from the main Potter accounts, and not much activity in the Black accounts. Looking deeper into the books the withdrawals were dating all the way back to Harry's parent's deaths. Looking at the names on the ledgers, Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasely, this is not good, not at all. The total amount of galleons missing was a little over 3.5 million. While it was a large sum, it was only a small dent in the overall wealth of the Potters. Goblins hate thieves and he was beginning believe he knew of two new thieves. Well time to meet Lord Potter-Black and his friend.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

While all the internal bank business was going on, Harry was left standing there with Ian. Harry looked at Ian and said "did I say something wrong?"

Ian looked at him and said" I don't think so"

"I think the start of Dumbledore's secrets are about to be revealed"

Ian also said "You surprise me often Harry. What more do you have up your sleeve?"

Harry looked at him and said "look who's talking, we are not done by a long shot yet!"

With that comment Harry earned a smile on Ian's face. "Well we will have to see now wont we" replied Ian.

Just then a goblin walked up to them. "I am Ragnok the director of the bank and leader of the goblin clan. Will you please come with me we have much to discuss?" With that Harry and Ian followed Ragnok to his office.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Well Lord Potter-Black I have wanted to meet you for a while, but I must say not under the circumstances we find ourselves in. First let me say the goblin that was your account manager, has paid for his incompetence, His head in the lobby will be a reminder to my clan of their obligations to our clients.

"Director Ragnok why do you keep calling me Lord Potter-Black?" asked Harry.

"You really don't know do you?" replied Ragnok.

Harry stated "no I don't."

Ragnok took a deep breath, rubbed his temples and said "This will take a while, as I am now going to manage your accounts personally."

Harry looked at the Ragnok and said "Please Director call me Harry, I'm just Harry"

Ragnok looked at him and replied "you are far from being 'Just Harry' and please call me Ragnok"

Ragnok said "let us begin with a simple blood test to prove heritage" as he reached in a desk drawer for a bowl and a dagger. The bowl had runes inscribed all over it, and he put a clean piece of parchment next to the bowl.

"Harry, if you would cut your palm with the dagger and let some blood drop into the bowl" asked Ragnok.

Harry did as he was asked and watched the bowl glow brightly before Ragnok dropped the last drop of blood onto the parchment. The parchment glowed as bright as the bowl and began to lengthen.

Ragnok picked up the Parchment and began to read, his jaw fell open as he scanned the parchment.

**Harry James Potter  
><strong>Born July 31, 1980

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

A/N I think we are a stopping point again Hehehe

I would like to thank all for reading my story and the reviews to help make this a better story and to Lady of Chaos and Discord who agreed to be a beta reader for the story.


	4. Chapter 4 Betaed

`Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Four

"RECAP"

Ragnok picked up the Parchment and began to read, his jaw fell open as he scanned the parchment.

**Harry James Potter**

**Born**: July 31, 1980

**Parents:** James and Lilly Potter nee Evans (deceased) 10/31/1981

**God Parents**: Lord Sirius Black (deceased) and Lady Alice Longbottom (permanent coma)

**Status**: Legal Adult Head of Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion) Had to be a legal adult to participate (Ministry Of Magic)

**Titles**: Lord of Ancient and Noble House of black

Lord Peverrel, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin (by conquest),

Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Emyeries

**Heir**: House Johnson

**Magical Creature**: Phoenix Wolf (one of two in the world at present time)

**Magical Power**: Mange (after bindings broke)(recent)

**Soul Bonded Mates**: Daphne Greengrass (Lady Slytherin)

Susan Bones (Lady Hufflepuff)

Morag MacDougal (Lady Ravenclaw)

Hermione Granger (Lady Gryffindor)

** Life Debts: **Ginerva Weasley**, **Arthur Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour

**Wizengamot seats**: Eleven

**Total Assets and Properties**: 39 billion Galleons (including Hogwarts)

Ragnok was in a daze that was most all of the wizzarding economy put together. The young Lord that sat before him was the richest wizard to ever live, and now he had to manage his accounts, this was going to be a lot of work.

Harry sat there and looked at Ragnok, "Sir, is there a problem?" This brought Ragnok out of his daze, if for only a minute.

Ragnok said "Harry read this and you tell me" as Harry read the parchment along with Ian they both obtained a similar blank expression. Harry began to stutter as he attempted to speak.

"What does this really mean?" asked a very confused Harry.

"Well, I believe you are now the richest wizard alive, and hold a lot of power, just with your money alone" replied Ragnok. "That and the seats you hold in the Wizengamot, you hold a lot of political power." Combine the two, with your magical power, and you are the most powerful wizard in England and Europe." "Maybe the World!"

Harry asked "what about these soul bonded mates?" "I mean I know all of them, and one is my best friend"

Ian finally spoke" Harry I believe they are going to be your "Pack" "Your Alpha females and wives." "You will have others but they will be Betas or lesser females, they will care for your young and protect them, as you and your Alpha's go about your business." "They will also bear you children but they will not have the status of the others"

Harry was looking at the two of them now, and thinking to himself why me, my life can never be easy. Harry asked" but how, I have hardly talked the others besides Hermione?"

Ragnok smiled at Harry and said, "Magic."

Ragnok then said, "What do you wish to do with the thefts from your vaults by Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley?"

Harry asked, "How much and by whom?"

Ragnok looked at his parchment and replied, "Well Dumbledore has withdrawn 500,000 galleons and Molly Weasley has withdrawn 3 million galleons."

Harry paled at this, he liked the Weasley's, and they were the family he wished he had. He was deep in thought; how to handle the thefts, the money really did not matter it was the idea of it. Harry asked "Can you tell where the money went?"

Ragnok was a little taken aback by this question. He replied "I will have an answer for you shortly" "Maybe if we took a short break, can I offer you any refreshments?"

Harry and Ian looked at each other and nodded yes.

Ragnok replied "I will have tea and snacks brought in, Shall we say meet back together in a half an hour?"

Ian and Harry said "That will be most acceptable."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry and Ian were digesting all that had been said and revealed to this point. Harry was thinking about all the questions he had for Ian about his magical creature and the heir Johnson bit, not to mention 'His Pack?'

"Ian it's time to come clean" said Harry. "What about this 'Pack and Wives and betas?' What have I changed into?"

Ian took a deep breath and said "This will take a while. The gift I gave you just took the feelings you had deep down inside and brought them to the surface. You liked each and every one of those young women even if you had never taken any action towards them. If you look inside of yourself, like when you find your wolf and you will find each and every one of those young ladies. You will turn each and every one of them, or maybe a better term will be to pass on your gift. If I am not mistaken the order they are listed will be their rank, within your pack. This Daphne Greengrass will be your primary Alpha wife. She will rule the others in your absence and will be you're most trusted and loyal wife."

AT this Harry spoke "How is that so I've known Hermione for 5 years? I mean I know Daphne, she is known as the 'Ice Princess' but I don't talk to her, even though she is very pretty, ok she is gorgeous."

Ian then stated "Has Hermione always been there for you? Has she been your rock through thick and thin? Has she blindly followed you or has she followed Dumbledore or other teachers before committing to you?"

Harry took a minute to reflect, she had been his friend but she always said Dumbledore or McGonagall said this or that. She always ended up believing him in the end, but she did not trust his word only. He said "I believe you are right. I have never seen it before, why am I seeing this now?"

Ian smiled, "You are connected to your Wolf now, the Wolf is a cunning predator, and the Phoenix part bonds you to light magic more than dark, and gives you empathy. The wolf will afford you the ability to see the true person, not the masks they portray or the glamour's they hide behind. I can say this, 'Harry you are grey now'. You will kill and maim and it will not bother you, because you are defending yourself and others. Don't let someone kid you people can repent and change. No one deserves a third or fourth chance Dumbledore is a fool and will die a fool's death for what he has caused, or better yet failed to stop."

Harry took all that Ian said in, "Ok why do I have to turn them, or as you said pass on my gift?"

Ian said, "You need to turn them to complete the soul mate process and to give them the ability to protect themselves from your enemies. You have ladies from each and every house in Hogwarts as your mates. You cannot protect them all the time, too many places to be all at the same time. They in turn will protect you; they will die for you without hesitation."

Harry paled, "I don't want any of them to die for me…"

"You don't have a choice anymore," Ian stated. "You are too damn noble and Dumbledore has fucked with you to much! Dumbledore took your money to fund his worthless 'Order'. He made Voldemort as much as he has been molding you! Dumbledore is not your friend; he is going to try to get you killed 'AGAIN!'"

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Ragnok was looking at two customer's records, one Albus Dumbledore and that of the Clan Weasley he was trying to locate the missing funds from the Potter accounts. Dumbledore was easy, all Potter funds were transferred into a vault owned by "The Order of The Phoenix" of the 500,000 galleons only 20,000 remained. He looked at Dumbledore's personal vault, 5 million galleons. Well that was going to be Lord Potter-Black's soon with penalties and of course interest.

The Clan Weasley was a slightly different, it appears that the money was paid to Hogwarts, in the form of tuition for William Weasley 70,000 galleons.

Charles Weasley 70,000 galleons

Percy Weasley 70,000 galleons

Fred Weasley 60,000 galleons

George Weasley 60,000 galleons

Ronald Weasley 60,000 galleons

Ginny Weasley 50,000 galleons

With the remaining 2.56 million galleon sitting in an account belonging to Molly Prewitt, Molly Weasley's maiden name. Then he was a little shocked a Marriage contract between Lord Potter and Ginny Weasley that was unsigned as well as a will for Harry Potter leaving all Potter funds to the Wesley's. If that was not enough to enrage him, 200 vials of Almortentia the strongest love potion ever.

Ragnok was seeing red, this was line theft, and the old ways and ancient laws will demand Blood! Ragnok was thinking for a minute, he had a solution. If Molly Weasley wanted to have her daughter with Lord Potter-Black she would get her wish, Ginny Weasley was going to be his first slave, and a beta in the pack at best.

Ragnok sent out a party of goblin warriors to 'The Burrow' to bring in, one Molly Weasley and one Ginny Weasley. They had orders if anyone interfered with the task, kill them!

Ragnok's plan for Dumbledore was a letter, sent by post owl informing him that his total assets was the salary he received from Hogwarts, all other monies and properties were taken as repayment for the theft from Lord Potter-Black.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

A/N Well here we go again HEHEHEHE!

A/N I would like to thank all who have left reviews, I have not considered any of them to be a flame. I am trying to make the changes asked for and the beta for this story I'm sure will make it better as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Betaed

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Five

At The Burrow, the Weasley's were talking around the table, they being Ron, Ginny and Molly. "So when are we going to get the Potter's money?" asked Ron.

Molly looked around for the twins, and her husband Arthur was at work, not seeing the twins felt comfortable in talking openly with her two youngest. "Well as soon as Dumbledore allows him to come here, I will start giving him the love potion in his food, which reminds me Ginny, I need some of you hair to key it to you. I have not figured out how to get him to sign the will yet, but I'm sure some thing will come up that he will have to sign, so we will add it like an extra copy that needs signed. I am still thinking how I will get your dad to sign the contract as well as Dumbledore, if we can't get him to sign the fake will. If that all comes together when Dumbledore gets him killed by Voldemot then the money is ours."

Ginny asked, "I won't have to do anything with him but kiss him right?"

Molly said, "Of course dear if all goes well you need not worry about it, if it goes to a contract you only have to screw him once. That will make the contract binding, and then you are free to find a pure blood to make plans with after Potter is dead."

Little did they know that the goblin squad that was to bring, Molly and Ginny back to Gringotts, were listening and recording this entire conversation, while under a powerful goblin invisibility charm. They thought that they would wait a little longer as this conversation appeared that it was going to be good for business.

Ron being the selfish pig that he was, now asked when he was going to get Hermione for a toy?

Molly told him that he had to be patient, she was looking for a spell to turn her into a sex slave for him, as she was just a mudblood and that's all they are good for, that and new blood into old lines without having to give them an inheritance.

The goblins deciding that they had enough to uncover the plots against Lord Potter-Black and decided that they would take Ron as well as the other two they were sent for. They opened the back door into the kitchen and stunned and bound the three Weasley's.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW **

"Harry, I want you to look to your inner self like you would to find your Wolf. Have you found your center?" asked Ian.

Harry nodded.

Ian said, "Reach out with your magic, and let your Wolf find Daphne. Let your wolf feel Daphne. Have you found her?"

Harry nodded again.

"Harry now listen very carefully, I am going to explain on how to turn her, or pass on the gift. You must control the wolf,

You need only to bite an arm or leg, and draw blood. Do not let the Wolf rip, ripping is for your enemies. Then all you need to do is shed several tears into the wound to heal it, this will make her your mate, and seal the soul bond. Ian then told him to transform to your Wolf and flame to Daphne, turn her and flame both of you back her."

Harry nodded again, turned into his wolf, and was gone.

Ian looked around the room took a deep breath, cussed at the goblins for forcing his hand so soon. Harry needed to have a wife to center him before, they started bringing him slaves!

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Somewhere in the woods near Greengrass Manor, Daphne was talking a walk. She always found them calming when she was unable to control he emotions. She was in turmoil, why was she thinking about Harry Potter? She could not figure out where this was coming from, she after all was the 'Ice Queen'. She never talked to him, maybe nodded her head at him several times when he did something to Draco Malfoy. It was almost like she loved him or something? As she was walking along lost in thought she failed to see him.

She looked up to see the biggest wolf that she had ever seen; he was all black with emerald green eyes and white slashes across both eyes. She did not panic, but slowly started to back up away from the Wolf. She may it several steps when she tripped and fell to the ground.

The wolf started to slowly advance towards her, he was almost there! She put up one arm in self-defense as she was trying to draw he wand with the other. The wolf was right on top of her, she was expecting to be ripped to shreds, then it happened, she felt the bite on her arm, the blood starting to run down her arm. It hurt, it hurt a lot but the ripping never came, one bite and it was over. But the wolf was still there, looking at her, still on top of her, then something strange happened, it tilted its head and several tears fell into her open bite. A strange sense of calm came over her and the bite mark healed. The wolf then started towards her arm again; this time only biting hard enough to hold her they were gone.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

In two other houses, one in Scotland and the other outside of London, two witches were thinking about Harry Potter. Morag and Susan never really talked to Harry or hung around with him in school, but he was now at the forefront of their minds.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

The Weasley's were brought to Ragnok by his goblin squad that had been given the task. He was surprised that there was an extra Weasley. The group leader handed over their wands and also a goblin memory orb of the conversation that they had overheard.

Ragnok had an evil grin on his face; Lord Potter-Black now had more evidence to defend his actions against Dumbledore and the Weasley's. Now the question is what to do with Molly and Ron Weasley to send a clear message that thieves will not be tolerated by Lord Potter-Black and Gringotts.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry flashed back with Daphne to Ragnok's office where a surprised Ian Johnson sat there waiting. Ian just shook his head and said, "You don't waste any time do you Harry"

Harry looked at him "What! You told me what to do and I went and did it, you didn't say any time limit."

While this exchange was going on they forgot about the third person in this room, who was getting very angry, no matter how much she had been thinking about Potter.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing Potter?" yelled Daphne. "First of all, how did you penetrate the Greengrass wards to find me? Then what was the idea of biting me? What kind of Animagus are you? Where in the fuck are we now? Who the hell is this man?"

As she was yelling her dark brown hair was turning grey and her blue eyes were beginning to lighten to a pale blue.

Ian spoke, "Daphne calm down this not the time to let your wolf out. I believe that you will get the answers to your questions shortly, but please take a deep breath and try to calm yourself."

She looked at him and he could see the wolf stalking behind her eyes, just waiting to change, to break out and tear him apart.

Ragnok entered the office at this time, "Er… Lady Slytherin, a pleasure to meet you at last. Or maybe better known as Lady Black or any title you wish to claim as Harry's first wife."

She looked at Ragnok and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are now married to Lord Potter-Black as the soul mate process has been completed when he bit you. I think if you take a second to search your mind, you will find your wolf and Harry. Concentrate on Harry, and I believe you will be able to access his mind or thoughts," replied Ragnok.

With this new information, Daphne took a minute to compose herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and looked towards her inner self. There was the wolf just waiting to take over, and there was Harry. She focused on Harry, trying to touch him, trying to connect with him, and there he was!

"Hello Daphne, you know you look beautiful when you're angry!" She heard this but her ears never registered a sound. She thought to herself this is only a dream, when I wake up it will be all fine. Then she heard it again, "This is no dream and hopefully, it is not a nightmare either."

She opened her eyes and promptly fainted.

Ian looked at Harry as he caught Daphne before she hit the floor, "Smooth move Harry! What did you do now?

Harry said, "I just told her she looked beautiful when she was angry"

Ian smiled, "Harry you didn't say a word."

Harry looked at Ragnok and he also just nodded his head no as well.

Both Harry and Daphne hit the floor when Harry fainted.

Harry awoke with two handfuls of Daphne, he looked down and both hands held a breast, he blushed as red a tomato; there was a lot to hold onto, like 38DD's. He had no idea what was concealed under her school robes. If she was going to be his primary wife this could lead to some fun times.

Daphne awoke to hands where she was not used to having hands, especially attached to a boy. "Potter you have a second to remove your hands before I make you regret it."

Harry lifted her up into a sitting position and removed his hands from her breasts. He replied "Next time, I will just let you hit the floor."

She replied, "You had better not, let me hit the floor! Will somebody answer my questions?"

Ian began, "I believe that I can answer most of your questions, if you can control your temper long enough for me to finish. First, I am Ian Johnson from the United States. I began the series of events you now find yourself in. I am a Phoenix Wolf, a magical creature not unlike a Werewolf, but we do not need a full moon to change of better term transform. I turned Harry or as I like to use the term pass on our gift."

She stopped him, "You keep saying we, or our. What are you talking about?"

"Daphne you are now a Phoenix Wolf, Harry passed on the gift when he bit you and healed you."

With that Daphne lost it, "How dare you!" And then the wolf emerged a large grey wolf with pale blue eyes. She was sitting there growling but had not attacked yet!

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk having a cup of tea and enjoying one of his lemon drops when the owl landed on his desk with a letter addressed to him. He removed the letter and the owl took off again, Dumbledore opened the letter. The heading on the parchment read "Notice from Gringotts"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

A/N I think we are at another stopping point again… I would also like to thank **Lady of Chaos and Discord** for helping with my story. (**Chaos: No prob. I like being a beta**)


	6. Chapter 6 edited

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

A/N This is an edited version of the story, I believe it will be in compliance with the site rules; I will be looking to find a site to post the story in its original content.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Six

Dumbledore began reading, all my accounts and property taken for repayment for theft from Lord Potter-Black. This cannot be true, he has no idea how much money he has and that he is a lord. I must check into this, looking over at his instruments monitoring Harry Potter he paled, they had all stopped working. How can this be, only way all will stop working is if he is an adult and no longer living at Privet Drive. This cannot be, I must control him until the right time to have Voldemort kill him so I then in turn can kill Voldemort. This cannot be I have covered my tracks well; I am Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light.

How did the goblins know that he had been taking money from the Potter account for pay for the order expenses, the money was for the "Greater Good" then it really hit him, Shit! Molly!

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Back at Gringotts Molly and Ron were in a goblin holding cell deep under the bank, when they came too they had no idea where they were. Ron asked his Mom, "What's going on where are we?"

Molly had no idea, or clue as to how to answer Ron.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Ginny on the other hand was being tied to a special set stocks, she was bent over with her wrists secured at one set of posts as well as her ankles being secured to another set of posts. The goblins came in as she woke up, the leader of the group told her, have patience you will be getting your just rewards shortly.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs to let her go!

Ragnok told Harry you need to come with me, he waved at Ian and the Wolf, and Harry will be back in a little while.

Ragnok told Harry, "The time is now to make Ginny your slave!"

Harry being the noble idiot he was going to ask why? But remained silent and let Ragnok finish.

"Harry, she was part of the plot to take your fortune, she was worried that she was going to have to do something with you other than kiss you. Her mother told her she would only have to screw you once to make the marriage contract valid, then Dumbledore was going to get Voldemort to kill you. Thus she and Molly and Ron would get your fortune! It is time to punish the people trying to fuck you over and get you killed! Start with Ginny here, make her your slave, do not give her choices any longer, only orders!" replied Ragnok.

Ragnok explained the ritual that would make Ginny Harry's slave.

Harry then preformed the ritual on the swearing Ginny, a girl that he once considered a friend and had even saved her life without any thought of reward.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Back in Ragnok's office Ian and Daphne were trying to find, middle ground, he began trying to get her back to human form. "Daphne calm down and look towards your inner self."

She began to look towards her inner self, touch it and come back, she calmed a little bit, she did look and see herself, and she was once again sitting next to Ian.

With that she looked at him and asked "What have you done to Harry and I, what kind of monsters have you turned us into?"

Ian began, "I hope you don't see as being monsters, you and Harry are now powerful magical beings, yes you can kill, but you can also heal. The choice will always be yours. The Wolf will protect your mind, and your very being. You being from the house that prides itself on cunning and deceptive practices to accomplish your goals will now be able to see through that mask of deceit. You are now Harry's soul mate, he passed on the gift to you as he will to your other three sister wives. I believe from then on you will have a say on who is passed the gift and who will not receive the gift. You are his primary wife as; he will also have Morag MacDougal, Susan Bones, and lastly Hermione Granger. There will be others in your group or pack but the will not have the status you four will enjoy."

Daphne asked, "What about the Weasley girl?"

Ian smiled, "I believe you have yourself a slave, one who will be used as you and Harry see fit but never to know the joys of her own children or true happiness. You and Harry can make her life as pleasant as you want or as miserable, you can bind her magic if you want, you just can't kill her outright."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Albus Dumbledore flooed to 'The Burrow' hoping to warn Molly Weasley and see what plans they could come up with for damage control and getting Harry back under control for 'The Greater Good'. When he arrived he found the house empty except for the twins, Fred and George who were in their room working on products for their Joke Shop.

Albus asked them where their mother, Ron and Ginny were?

They looked at him, "In the kitchen where they always are."

Albus sat down, what went wrong; all my great plans are coming apart, this was all Harry Potter's fault.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Susan Bones floo called Morag as Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws interact well with one another and they had classes together. She just felt she needed to talk to her about Harry Potter.

Susan reached Morag's mother Mary MacDougal and asked if she was busy. Mary thought it was strange but if the niece of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement wanted to talk to her daughter or be friends with her who was she to argue. Mary told her to come on through and she would go get Morag.

Morag came down and met Susan in the sitting room.

"Susan what a pleasant surprise, hope your holiday is going well?" replied Morag with a thick Scottish accent.

Susan replied, "It is getting interesting , I feel that I need to get to know you better as well as Daphne Greengrass. I can't explain why I feel this why, we are friendly to one another in school but we are not friends. I feel that we need to become friends soon, I hope you not think of me as going bonkers?"

A/N well I think this is a good place to take a break…..

I would like to thank all who have bookmarked the story and or put it on story alert. I am trying to take the comments in the reviews and make the story better.

I would also like to thank **Lady of Chaos and Discord **for helping with my story.


	7. Chapter 7 edited

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

A/N This is an edited version of the story, I believe it will be in compliance with the site rules; I will be looking to find a site to post the story in its original content.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Seven

Harry led his new slave Ginny back into Ragnok's office where Daphne and Ian were still talking. Ginny was three steps back limping with her head down, and wand less as well. Harry looked inward and found Daphne and asked if she was ok?

Daphne stopped her conversation with Ian abruptly, with Harry attempting to converse with her in their minds.

Daphne replied, "I am doing better, I'm still not happy. Where is the 'Weasel bitch'?"

Harry chuckled, "Limping three steps behind me. We are on the way back to Ragnok's office now."

Daphne asked, "Limping? Why?"

Harry responded, "Let's say I will show you the reason why later. But I promise you not to hurt you as I did the 'Weasel bitch', I would never knowingly hurt you Daphne."

Daphne replied, "If you try you will die very slowly, my arm still hurts, and I am not completely happy with what has happened tonight. I know you are my husband and soul mate now, but that does not mean I can't still make you pay dearly."

Harry replied, "Daphne I have no doubt about that what so ever, I will be there shortly"

Daphne turned to Ian and said, "Harry's on his way back."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Hermione was having a lousy start to her holiday, she had healed from the Department of Mysteries battle but kept thinking about Harry. Why was Dumbledore keeping him locked up all summer long, why did Dumbledore insist that she go to 'The Burrow' after being home only two weeks? Why was she also having these strange thoughts about having to get in contact with three of her classmates, Daphne Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, and Susan Bones?

She was thinking back now I should have got an owl not a cat, how can I contact these classmates otherwise.

Then there was Ron, he was lazy, a bigot, and a bigot oh my god! He sees me as a piece of meat, he wants me to do his school work, what else does he want from me? Wait he is from a pure blood family, the twins are ok, but Percy is a prick, Ginny is just like her mom. Oh my, they are just as bad as Malfoy's on the side of the light.

If Molly truly cared for Harry, she would have had Dumbledore allow her to raise him. Unless, Harry is a half- blood she would not want him in the house. What does she want that Harry's got? Money!

Oh how could I be so stupid! I need to find Harry! Maybe Gringotts can help? Wait Dobby?...

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Dumbledore had been thinking, if Harry has his Lordship then he went to Gringotts. They were working with him to recover the stolen money, what if they were now helping him to exact his revenge? Oh no, I did not take as much money as Molly did. I wonder if the goblins came and took Molly and the others away. What would they do to them? Molly could never keep her big mouth shut when she needed to!

He went down stairs and cast a few revealing spells in the kitchen, this was not good at all, goblin magic!

I wonder maybe I can get Remus to help, they like him, because he is treated like them, an outcast because he is a werewolf. Yes I must contact Remus, I believe he was staying with the Tonks freak, nobody should be able to do that with their body, nobody was to have abilities that the great Albus Dumbledore did not have!

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Down in the holding cells , Molly and Ron were beginning to get worried, they had no idea where they were or who had captured them. There question was answered as soon as they saw the goblin walk into view.

Molly yelled over to the goblin, "You, why have we been brought here, I demand you let us go!"

Gutter, walked over towards the cell, "Human you will cease your yelling if you wish to see the moonrise this evening."

Molly was shocked, to be threatened by death from the goblin, they did not do this to pureblood clients.

Molly asked in a more civil tone, "May I ask what happened to my daughter? She was with us in the kitchen, before we ended up here."

Gutter began to grin at her, "Oh you mean Lord Potter-Black's slave? Last I heard she was screaming in pain as Lord Potter-Black was completing the sex slave curse on her."

Molly shrieked at this information, how dare the half-blood make a sex slave out of her pureblood daughter, she again began yelling at Gutter. This cannot be Dumbledore's plan was foolproof, she would get the Potter fortune and return the Weasley name to its proper standing among the pureblood families of the light. She was hoping that Ginny would end up Neville Longbottom, at least he was a pureblood that she could teach Ginny to control, not unlike how she controls Arthur and maybe end up with the Longbottom fortune as well.

With a snap of Gutter's fingers Molly vanished from the cell, leaving only Ron staring at the goblin with his mouth hanging open.

Gutter politely informed Ron, "We hate thieves, of which you are one. I can do whatever I want to them. Your mother was warned not to yell, so she can help feed the Chinese Fireball that guards the Potter vault. Oh I'm sorry did I say help feed, I meant to say be dinner, this English language is so tricky to master at times.

Molly appeared in front of the red dragon still in mid rant, the dragon picked her up tossed her in the air and swallowed her in one bite. Then let out a twenty foot flame belch. Damn heartburn already thought the dragon.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

The MacDougal sitting room was hosting a very interesting conversation between Morag and Susan. Morag and Susan were similar; both were very well endowed in their chests, Morag a 36DD and Susan 40E.

Morag was a petite black haired beauty and Susan a supple redhead. Both had curves that should be declared illegal!

They were talking about Harry Potter. Neither of them had really had contact with him other than seeing him around school and maybe in a shared class. They were trying to work out these new found feelings they were both feeling about him. Then Morag being the Ravenclaw that she was, said "Wait here a minute". She ran to her family library. She found the book she was looking for.

She returned to the sitting room and Susan with the book. "Susan there is a reason we are both thinking and dreaming about Harry. Harry is our soul mate"

Susan thought a minute, closed her eyes and looked inward, there was Harry, Morag, Daphne, and Hermione.

Susan said, "Morag we are not the only two you know!"

Morag looked at her and said, "I know Daphne and Hermione as well. I feel that Harry and Daphne are together already, and Hermione has not made all the connections yet."

Susan nodded her head as well.

"What does this mean? Three pureblood witches and a firstborn, with a half-blood wizard. With three witches raised in the magical world and one in the muggle world he will be well grounded in both worlds" stated Morag.

Susan taking after her aunt, "Let's look at strengths and abilities."

Morag replied, "Sure, let's look at it"

**Daphne**- pureblood, smart and cunning, may have knowledge of the darker families, big breasted, known for her ice cold demeanor, and fiery temper when angered.

**Morag** – pureblood, smart, well connected in the Scottish Highlands, big breasted, also known for her hot temper when angered.

**Susan**- pureblood, smart, politically connected through aunt, big breasted, known to be easy going and slow to anger, but a firecracker when pushed too far.

**Hermione**- muggleborn, book smart, naive to wizarding customs, strong foundation in muggle world, medium breasted with a round ass, known as the voice of reason, hardly ever angers.

**Harry**- half-blood, reasonably intelligent, brave, strong magically, known for not being able to control his temper, only two know friends, lives with muggle Aunt and Uncle.

Morag looked at Susan, "What did we miss?"

Susan replied, "Good looking and hopefully hung like a hippogriff"

With that comment both girls broke out laughing.

Susan said, "I think I need to get a look at the book of bonds, to see if there are any more surprises in store for us. Well it's getting late Auntie will be wondering where I have been, til tomorrow Morag."

Morag agreed "Till tomorrow Susan."

With that Susan excused herself and flooed home.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry reached Ragnok's office with Ginny trailing behind him; Daphne looked at her and saw a broken young woman. She would have to think whether to have her magic bound, to make her a squib, she did know this, she would never carry one of Harry's children.

It was getting late, Daphne asked Ragnok if any of the Potter properties were livable?

Ragnok replied, "'Potter Manor' has been under status since the Potters were killed. It should still have a small staff of elves there taking care of it. I would imagine it would be livable until fully being brought out of statis."

Daphne asked Ragnok for a portkey to the property.

Ragnok replied, "It is part of Lord Potter-Blacks head of house ring"

Daphne looked at Ian, and stated "we will meet you here tomorrow at 11am, Weasel bitch get over here, Husband please take us to 'Potter Manor'"

With that all three of them disappeared.

They arrived in the entry way of 'Potter Manor' where three house elves met them.

"Welcome I's being Don, the head elf here at 'Potter Manor' and these being Lizzy and Scamp."

Daphne stepped forward and stated, "I am Lady Slytherin, Lord Potter-Blacks first wife. I will be the mistress of this and any other properties Lord Potter has. He will have other wives but you will take my orders above all others. This is 'the Weasel bitch' you will never take any orders from her or grant any of her requests, she is a slave, as such she must have our (Lord Potter's or mine) permission to do anything but breath, eat or go to the bathroom.

Don looked at Daphne and bowed and said "Yes mistress"

Daphne asked Don is there any food in the Manor?

Don replied, "Yes mistress there is always food in the Manor"

Daphne asked Don, "Can you please fix us something to eat; the slave may eat in the kitchen?"

Daphne looked at Harry, and said "I will be treated like a lady of my station; I will run your houses and harem and make you what everyone expects the Lord of the houses you control. I will give you an heir, and we will have fun making him I can guarantee that. The Weasel bitch will be your toy and mine to abuse in bed, but you will never allow her the pleasure of carrying your child. I ask that you command her body to become infertile."

Harry nodded, looked at Ginny "as your Lord and Master I command you to be barren until your dying day" There was a flash of light as magic accepted Harry's command and made it so. With that, Ginny, still with her head down began to silently cry.

Don reappeared and informed them dinner was served, Daphne looked at Harry and said, "Let's go eat you have wedding night duties to perform later," with a smile. "Don take the bitch to the kitchen and feed her please?"

After dinner Daphne asked Lizzy to take them to the master bedroom.

Harry and Daphne then undressed and just like a newly married couple made to consummate their Soul Bond, just as they completed the act neither could see it but there was a bright flash of light.

Unknown to them they just became parents.

Fate smiled Harry has begun what he always wanted a family of his own, twin boys, this is going to be fun to watch, maybe I should reincarnate 'James and Sirius'

A/N So I think I have reached another stopping point….

This by far my longest chapter yet, I will try to keep improving the story but real life does get in the way sometimes.

I would like to thank all those who have left reviews and continue to read my story, I have not considered any comments to be Flames and for that thank you.

**I would also like to thank** **Lady of Chaos and Discord with her help with this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 edited

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Eight

Ron Weasley was having a bad day; first they were in the kitchen talking about getting rich, and him getting Hermione as his personal slave, while his mother was fixing dinner. Then he wakes up in a cell with his mom and no dinner. He was hungry he was used to stuffing his face daily with food.

Ron was worried now, after that goblin showed up and his mom started yelling at him, he made her disappear. His mom yelled at everyone and always got her way, why had she not come back for him. Maybe she was busy getting Ginny away from the stupid Potter. Who did he think he was trying to claim a pureblood witch as a slave, stupid half-blood, needs to learn his station.

Gutter came back to check on his last prisoner, Ron asked him "Where, by chance, did you send my mom? Is she coming back for me soon? I'm really hungry."

Gutter, just sneered at him, "Human your mother was fed to a Chinese Fireball, a dragon you dumbass and gave him a bad case of heartburn! We will be having problems with him for at least a week. Your mother will not be returning for you EVER! You will survive without food for a while, there is a bucket of water in the corner."

Thinking to himself maybe you will now know how Lord Potter-Black felt night after night maybe I should get him some bread , Gutter smiled at that thought . But what to do with this dumbass?...

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Arthur Weasley came home from the Ministry to find Albus Dumbledore at The Burrow, and Molly, Ron and Ginny missing.

The twins Fred and George were sitting at the kitchen table with Albus talking about what could have happened. Albus was still trying to figure out how the goblins were playing into this.

Arthur was getting upset, "Albus what in Merlin's name is going on here? Where are Molly, Ron and Ginny?

Albus took a deep sigh, "I believe the goblins have them."

Arthur was now mad, "WHY WOULD THE GOBLINS HAVE THEM?"

Dumbledore was now dreading this conversation; he was going to have to tell him about Molly's and his plan to take over the Potter fortune. "Arthur, Molly and I have been taking money out of the main Potter vault. She had set up a vault in her maiden name, and that is how all the children have been going to Hogwarts. She also had a marriage contract in there for Harry Potter and Ginny. I also believe she has some vials of love potion in there as well. There might have been a will in there for Harry as well."

Arthur was livid, "YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU AND MOLLY HAVE BEEN STEALING FROM LORD POTTER, AN ORPHAN. I WAS TOLD THAT THE KIDS WERE ON SCHOLORSHIP AND NO MONEY WAS REQUIERED. LET ME GUESS THAT RON AND GINNY WERE IN ON THIS TOO. (This was line theft, Clan Weasley is so screwed!) DUMBLEDORE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER DARKEN IT AGAIN, I WILL BE TAKING ACTION AGAINST YOU!"

Albus lowered his head and left the house. How had his plan gone so wrong!

Arthur thought to himself, I must contact Bill and Charlie this is going to affect them too.

"Fred and George I think we need to make a trip to Gringotts tonight, said Arthur Then I think I need to contact Madam Bones, to report the theft, to the Ministry."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Hermione was in her room thinking, why was she having all these feelings for the other girls. Harry was her best friend, the brother she never had. Things had changed now, he was not the brother figure anymore, he was a young man that she wanted to get to know intimately now and strangely enough the other three girls!

But how was she going to compete with the three other girls, they all had bigger busts than she did, want did she have that Harry would want. Well a few boys had made comments about her ass. I wonder, not a lot of girls like anal sex maybe if I read up on this and get too like it, I might get a leg up on them or was it an ass up on them…

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry and Daphne were lying in bed basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, talking but not a single word was being said out loud.

Daphne thought of it first, "Harry you do know, to seal the bond I could not use any charms or potions before we made love. I somehow have the strange feeling we became parents a little while ago."

Harry took the information in "Daphne if we did, it was brilliant, while the timing is a little earlier that I ever dreamed of I want a large family."

Fate was listening to the two young lovers', after all mind speaking it one of her gifts to give. She decided that, maybe she ought to bend a few rules and contact them. Ah nothing ventured nothing gained.

"Harry, Daphne you have indeed become parents tonight. You will be the proud parents of twin boys, might I suggest the names James and Sirius as I'm sure they will live up to the names. By the way I am 'Fate', I will be watching your group from now on."

Harry and Daphne looked at one another; she put a hand over her tummy. "Potter, I'm going to get you for this TWINS!"

Harry was thinking of something else, I have not even met her father, now not only do I have to tell him were are married with the soul mate issue but I knocked up your daughter with twins! I am so screwed!

"Yes, you have been screwed by many people but not my father, he will be angry no doubt but he will not hurt the father of his grandsons. We need to discuss some issues before we go to Gringotts tomorrow. "

Harry was shocked "I did not think I was communicating what I was thinking." He then centered himself and could read Daphne's thoughts.

"So, you think that I should pass on the gift to Morag, tomorrow"

Now it was Daphne that was shocked, the Slytherin in her was pissed, no more secrets? She would have to find a way to keep things from the others; this will not do being an open book!

"Take it easy Daph, I had to go looking to read your thoughts they just did not pop into my head."

"Since when did I become Daph? A little forward don't you think Harry?"

"Forward you say, you are naked lying in bed with me and we have conceived twins, and I am forward for calling you Daph?"

"With this she had to giggle, I suppose maybe not, but not in PUBLIC, do I make myself clear husband."

Giving her a goofy grin, he replied, "Yes wife!"

"Yes I believe Morag should be next to join our 'Pack'. She is very smart, another pureblood and I am sure I will work well with her."

"Don't I get a say in this manner?"

The look Daph gave him answered that question!

"We will deal with them one at a time"

"Harry what are we going to do with the Weasel bitch?"

"Well what do you want to do with her? We can bind her magic therefore she has no need to return to Hogwarts. She is a sex slave. We can have her as a wet nurse if you want."

Daph thought a minute, you know "I don't think binding her magic is a good idea, it would shorten her life, and she would not heal as rapidly, from some of the fun I plan. The idea of a wet nurse has merit , that way I can sleep through the night like a proper lady should, and with twins it would take some of the load off my breasts." She had no doubt that she would have no problem feeding both of the twins but when they started getting teeth

"Harry the Weasel bitch is still a virgin is she not?"

"I don't know I didn't use that hole"

Daph smiled "I think you should find out"

"Ok, maybe in the morning" replied Harry

Daph shook her head no, "While I am out of commission until the soreness goes away, you have another round in you, and I can see it." She was looking at his erect cock as she was talking.

Daph called for Lizzy.

There was a small pop, "Mistress Slytherin, wishes something?"

"Bring the Weasel bitch, please"

There was a small pop, followed by another larger pop with Lizzy and Ginny appearing in front of them.

"Weasley, are you a virgin?" asked Daphne

With her head still down she nodded yes.

Daphne with surprising speed for being sore between her legs, was now standing in front of Ginny and grabbed a handful of hair and slapped her across the face. "When I ask you a question you will answer out loud and end with My Lady! Try it again!"

Ginny chocked out, "Yes, My Lady."

Harry then proceeded to take Ginny again to seal the sex slave bond once and for all, in the end there was another flash of light.

Daphne also saw the light flash, she began to wonder just how powerful Harry's magic is now if he can turn an enemy into a meek and quiet slave.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

In the Scottish Highlands a young woman was lying in bed, and woke up. So Harry has a slave in Ginny Weasley and Daphne is Lady Slytherin. This is interesting so I am to be Lady Ravenclaw…

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

A/N So I think I have reached another stopping point….

I would like to thank all those who have left reviews and continue to read my story, I have not considered most comments to be Flames and for that thank you.

**I would also like to thank** **Lady of Chaos and Discord with her help with this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story Harry for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Nine

Arthur Weasley and his two sons, Fred and George arrived at Gringotts and asked to see the director, the goblin they approached said, "It is very late why should I go bother the director?"

Arthur replied "I am the Head of the Weasley Clan and I believe members of my family have been brought here by Goblin Warriors for certain offenses committed against Lord Potter."

The goblin looked up at him, and responded, "Wait here." The goblin left them in the entry way go to the director's office. The goblin knocked on the door and was allowed to enter.

Director Ragnok looked at the goblin, "Yes it's been a long day!"

The goblin bowed and said, "Arthur Weasley head of Clan Weasley is here to see you sir"

Ragnok replied, "Show them in."

Arthur and the twins were shown into Ragnok's office.

Arthur bowed as well as the twins, "Honorable Director, I come here most humbly to inquire about certain family members of mine and to work out a solution to any problems that might have arisen with those members. I also understand that Dumbledore might also be involved with some if not all of those problems."

Ragnok was impressed a humble human looking for answers and trying to work on a solution to problems that his family might have caused. "I have answers to some of your inquiries Mr. Weasley, I am afraid you will not be happy with them or your family members when out talks are concluded."

"First your wife Molly was involved in a plot with Albus Dumbledore to steal the Potter-Black fortune; this plot included taking money from the potter vault, and hiding it in other vaults. A marriage contract was drawn up for your daughter Ginny and Lord Potter-Black, as well as a will that would leave everything to Clan Weasley. In a vault with your wife's maiden name were 200 vials of love potion."

"Mr. Weasley as you can see there is a major problem here as we and you, I believe would consider this line theft from an Ancient and Noble House. This was done with Dumbledore's knowledge and your two youngest children were aware and involved in the plot."

"Director, how may I ask do you know Ron and Ginny were involved, could it be that it was just Molly and Dumbledore attempting this?" asked Arthur.

Ragnok was annoyed at this but, saw the respectful questioning manner that Arthur was displaying and decided that full disclosure might be in order here.

"Mr. Weasley we have recorded conversations of not only Molly but Ron and Ginny on the plan to get the Potter-Black fortune and Dumbledore's plan to get Lord Potter-Black killed so Dumbledore could defeat the Dark Lord."

Arthur sighed "Director I did not know this was going on, I know I am still responsible for their actions, what is to become of them?"

Ragnok replied, "What you wizards may require in compensation is different than goblin compensation we are exacting from the persons responsible for the illegal actions against Lord Potter-Black. Your wife attempted to end the Potter line, thus she paid the same price she demanded that she be let go so she was, right in front of the Potter vault. The dragon was not happy to see her. Your daughter was so worried about Lord Potter touching her she is now his slave, which she should be dead for violating a life debt. Your son is still in our custody, pending Lord Potter-Blacks decision on his fate. The bigot was going to turn a Ms. Hermione Granger into a sex slave with your wife's help." Ragnok sat back and let this sink in.

Arthur scowled at this news, Molly was dead, Ginny a slave and Ron still in goblin custody. Arthur shook his head, where did I go wrong, how could I not see Molly and them for what they were. Arthur thought a moment.

"Director, can you bring Ronald to me and allow me to preform magic in this institution?" asked Arthur

Ragnok, was now visibly cautious, "Why do you wish to preform magic here?"

Arthur stated, "It is my intention to bind his magical core, snap his wand and cast him out of the Weasley family, for the shame and disgrace that the three of them have brought to it. Generva Molly Weasley from this day forward never has been nor will she be ever again a member of the Clan Weasley, So I Say So Mote it Be!"

There was a flash of light as magic accepted Arthur's oath, Ginny was now Ginny Slave.

Ragnok looked at Arthur, "I see now you want to bind Ron's core as head house before casting him from the family."

Arthur simply nodded yes.

"Then what would have done with him?" asked Ragnok

"I will leave that to Lord Potter-Black as his treachery has affected him and his family; I believe he will take care of Ron's dishonorable intentions with Miss Granger."

Arthur said "I hope you can see that my other sons, William, Charles, Percival, Fred and George Weasley had nothing to do with this plot against Lord Potter-Black. I certainly hope it does not affect William's employment with the bank."

Ragnok had to respect this humble man in front of him right now, here his whole world has been turned upside down and he is worried only for his other children, not for himself as he also has an outstanding life debt to Lord Potter-Black. The young Lord could have his head or him for a slave also. He decided he would honor Mr. Weasley's request.

"Mr. Weasley the record will show that you and your remaining sons had nothing to do with the plot against Lord Potter-Black, and William's employment here at the bank will not be affected, you have my word on that" replied Ragnok.

Ragnok called for a goblin guard, "Bring the Weasley prisoner to me at once!"

Ron was brought in several minutes later, to see his father and two brothers sitting there with some goblin.

"Dad you came to take me home, where's mom I'm starving, has she made dinner yet?" stated Ron.

Arthur just shook his head, and asked him, "Do you even wonder why you are here Ronald?"

Ron looked at him, "No why?"

Arthur asked, "What were you doing right before you came here?"

Ron said, "Talking to mom and Ginny in the kitchen while mom fixed dinner."

"What were you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing really" replied Ron.

"Stealing from your best friend, trying to get him killed and enslaving a young woman is nothing really?" asked Arthur.

Ron looked down "Oh that, how did you find out it was supposed to be a secret?"

With that comment Arthur had had enough, he drew his wand and pointed it at Ronald and began chanting in a hushed tone. There was a flash of light and magic and Ronald lay on the floor, blank and unblinking eyes looking shocked.

The goblin guard went over to Ron, and attempted to get him up, but no one was going to be able to do that, Ron was dead!

"He's dead," said the goblin.

Arthur shook his head, "Well I knew there was a risk that binding his core at this age could kill him, well Lord Potter-Black does not have to worry about him anymore. I, Arthur Weasley, cast Ronald Billius Weasley from the Clan Weasley, and any children he might have had, So I Say, So Mote It Be!" There was a flash of light as magic accepted Arthur's oath.

Ragnok looked over to Arthur, "We will deliver his body to you for his final arrangements"

Arthur's face hardened "You mean that piece of trash on the floor; I have no need to make final arrangements for it. Feed it to the dragons for all I care."

"I believe there still is a matter of the money that was taken from Lord Potter-Black that I must repay?"

Ragnok looked at this man in awe, here he just killed his own son and disowned him, disowned his only daughter and wants to talk about repayment of money he had no knowledge was taken by his wife. "Mr. Weasley I believe that after I talk to Lord Potter-Black that won't be an issue."

"Mr. Weasley take your sons home and contact your other sons and inform them of the events, you have had a long and troubling day. Also Mr. Weasley take with you my respect and condolences for you actions and loses today" responded Ragnok.

With that Arthur stood and motioned the twins to follow.

After they left Ragnok snapped his fingers and Ron's body burst into flames and was turned to ash in seconds, no need to have more dragons with heart burn one is enough. It had been a long day, I think tomorrow will be just as long. Time to get some rest to, 11 am will come soon and more adventures in Lord Potter-Blacks life.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Morag was lying in bed thinking to herself, I am to be one of four primary wives, and Daphne was going to be the primary wife. I wonder what my role is going to be, I mean I am the shortest of all of us in height, have the second largest chest…..

Where was Susan going to fit in, she had the largest chest, her Aunt is the director of the DMLE, maybe it has to with that.

Then there is Hermione, the first generation witch, she is smart but very naïve about the Wizarding Worlds customs. She has been his friend for five years, mot much of a chest but a nice ass.

Wait we are come from different parts of the country, Scotland, Wales, London and Just outside of Surry where he was raised.

She looked inward towards her own core; there was Harry, Daphne, Susan, Hermione and a Wolf. Where did this come from? She had taken the revealing potion at the start of the year and she had no Animagus form how can this be. She looked harder at Harry and Daphne; they were Wolves as well as humans.

She looked at Daphne closer, she concentrated as hard as she could on her, wait there were two other magical parts with Daphne, oh my, she is pregnant with twins already.

I will have to keep that in mind when Harry claims me, but no matter what I will rock his world.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Susan was having a similar dream, she also knew about Ginny, Harry and Daphne, and Hermione.

Oh there will be fireworks when Hermione learns Ginny is Harry's slave that will be fun to sit back and watch, maybe I will be able to comfort Harry after Mount Hermione erupts …. Thus only if Daphne allows it, the girl is scary smart, sometimes downright scary.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office deep in thought, I have lost the Weasley's as allies today, and how can I control Harry Potter. I'm sure that Lupin that half breed will support Harry as close as he was to his parents.

I wonder about that Auror what was her name, Tonks that was it, I can Imperious her into seducing him, yes that will work…..

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

A/N: So I think I have reached another stopping point….

This is another long chapter, I will try to keep improving the story but real life does get in the way sometimes.

I would like to thank all those who have left reviews and continue to read my story, I have not considered most comments to be Flames and for that thank you.

**I would also like to thank** **Lady of Chaos and Discord with her help with this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Ten

Daphne awoke early and contemplated what actions to take first today, I think Harry needs to get all of his wives here at the manor and under the protection of their wolves. That means sending Harry after the other three before we have to leave for Gringotts.

I must send an owl to my parents to let them know I'm safe. I believe I will address it from Lady Slytherin that will buy me some time as they try to put those pieces together.

"Harry, Harry wake up, play time is over with your toy!" Daphne was trying to will him awake.

Harry was moving, "Ok Daph I'm getting up. I going to shower and will meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Daphne smiled, it worked. "Hurry up you have wives to collect before we go to Gringotts"

Harry was now stammering "I do"

Daph snickered, "Yes you do, I believe things will be coming undone shortly and they need the protection of their Wolves."

Harry said, "Ok"

"Harry, its 7 am. I think you should go get Morag now" responded Daphne.

"Ok I will get dressed and go get her" replied Harry.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry got dressed, and looked towards his center. He found Morag concentrated on her and flashed to somewhere in the Scottish Highlands.

Morag was still in bed, and awoke to see a large Wolf with white slashes across its eyes sitting next to her bed.

"Hello Harry, come to collect me and make me a Wolf?" whispered Morag.

Harry slightly tilted his head and moved towards Morag. He sat down next to her and she reached out to pet him. While her hand was moving towards him, he opened his mouth and bit her just hard enough to draw blood. She winched at the pain of the bite, the Wolf then tilted his head and shed several tears on the bite mark which quickly disappeared as it was healed.

Harry morphed into his normal self, and snarky said, "Morning wife lets go"

Harry grabbed her arm thought about Potter Manor, and they were there.

Morag was a little shocked to be in a beautiful Manor and was met by Daphne and the three Potter elves, Don, Lizzy and Scamp.

Daphne smiled and said "Welcome to your new home, Lady Ravenclaw."

"Harry, I think you have another trip to make" said Daphne.

"Yes, I know Susan right?" Harry snickered at her. "I read your thoughts hehe."

He then flashed away, leaving a pair of stunned witches in the Manor.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry appeared in a garden right next to a house in Wales, Susan was slowly walking away from him. Harry morphed into his Wolf and silently walked up behind her. She turned to see the Wolf, she just stood there as Harry closed the distance.

He went up to her hand and licked hand, right before he bit it hard enough to draw blood. She whimpered a little and he shed a few tears on the wound and it healed. Then he morphed back into his human form.

"Susan, shall we go?" as Harry held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and they were gone.

Harry and Susan arrived in the entry way of the Manor, where Daphne and Morag and the elves were still standing.

Daphne looked at the two new arrivals, and said "Husband you are getting good at that, you prat!. Go get Hermione and I will fill in the other two while you're gone, but don't waste too much time."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry thought about appearing at Hermione's front door step and flashed there. He rang the doorbell and waited, Hermione opened the door and let out a squeal and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione may I come in?" asked Harry.

Hermione replied, "Of course where are my manners"

Harry asked, "Are your Parents home?"

Hermione replied, "No Harry they are at work"

Harry said "Can you leave them a note that you are going to visit me at Potter Manor?"

Hermione said "Yes I can. I will go pack a quick bag."

Harry said "That would be great."

She wrote a quick note and packed a bag and returned downstairs to find a very large Wolf, where she left Harry. Something told her that this Wolf was not something to be scared of. The Wolf slowly started walking towards her. The Wolf came up and licked her hand just like with Susan before he bit her just hard enough to draw blood. Hermione yelped and pulled her hand back, the tilted his head and looked at Hermione and she reached back out and it shed a few tears on her hand. The wound disappeared as Harry morphed back into his human form.

This caught Hermione by shock as Harry grabbed her arm and thought about Potter Manor and they were gone.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry returned with Hermione to the entry way of Potter Manor with Hermione, to be greeted by the Potter elves Don, Lizzy and Scamp. Don bowed and stated "Welcome to Potter Manor Lady Gryffindor, I am Don the Head Potter elf and these are Lizzy and Scamp we are here to serve you. Lord Potter, Ladies Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are in the sitting room if you will follow me."

Hermione was about blow, when Harry said "We will discuss this later, please follow me."

They followed Don to the sitting room where Daphne, Morag and Susan were sitting there talking, they all stood and welcomed Hermione with hugs.

Daphne began "I know we all know each other by sight and by name, but we are now family. Morag your now Lady Ravenclaw, Susan you are now Lady Hufflepuff and Hermione you are now Lady Gryffindor."

"We are also part magical animal, we are now Phoenix Wolves. You all have seen Harry in his Wolf form, he turned each of you when he bit you and healed you. Before you get mad, this was done to protect you and us as Harry's Pack if you want to call us that" stated Daphne.

"I know this maybe upsetting; it was for me until Ian explained it. You must learn to control your temper now ladies as the Wolf in you is just waiting to appear. If you let your anger control you the Wolf will kill for you. You can also turn others into Phoenix Wolves, this will be done after a family discussion and only with Harry's and my permission" stated Daphne.

"I must also advise you that there is a slave in the house, you all knew her as Ginny Weasley, she is now Ginny Slave" stated Daphne.

With this Hermione blew up, "what the hell has been going on, what have you got Harry to do?"

Daphne slipped into her Ice Queen persona, "Hermione you will hold your tongue when you speak of matters you know not, I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson if you persist."

"I will tell you this; she was involved in a plot with Ron and Molly as well as Dumbledore to steal the Potter-Black fortune, and have Harry killed. Oh and Ron and his mother Molly were going to turn you, Hermione into a sex slave. Harry turned her into a slave, if I had a say she would be dead for betraying a life debt. I will tell you this Ladies those that cross this family or threaten our safety will pay in blood and their lives if that's what comes too. There is no discussion to this point." Daphne let this sink in.

Hermione was going to say something and decided to hold her tongue for now.

"Now with that said, I also must inform you Ladies that I am with children, twin boys to be exact, so at some point I will be out action for fighting that will be upcoming for us. I don't know if, when Harry finishes the soul mate bonding if you will all be with child or children." Stated Daphne

The three witches sat there digesting this information.

Morag asked "How long have you and Harry been sleeping together then?"

"Harry came to me yesterday evening and passed on the gift, as Ian Johnson calls it, and I was impregnated the first time we slept together. Evidently Fate has a plan and that was part of it, complete with suggested names of James and Sirius." Responded Daphne.

Harry looked at his watch; it was a little after 10 am. now "Daphne we should be headed back to Gringotts shortly" Daphne nodded in agreement.

Daphne Looked at the other three witches, "Ladies get to know each other while we are gone; write notes to your families DO NOT TELL THEM WHERE YOU ARE AT!. Tell them you are safe and use any code words that you might have that you are not under duress, and will contact them later."

She turned to Harry grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go."

With that they flashed and were gone.

The other three witches all said at the same time, "They have got to teach us that soon."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry and Daphne flashed to the front steps for Gringotts, where she laughed and looked at Harry "You are getting good at that husband."

They went inside to go meet with Ragnok and wait for Ian to show up. They went up to a teller and asked to see the Director.

The goblin sneered at them and said "The Director does not see kids, he is a busy man"

Harry was going to say something, when Daphne interjected "You will take Lord Potter-Black and Lady Slytherin to see Ragnok, whom happens to be the Lords personal account manager. By the way I don't like you I'm going to ask the Director to put your head next to Griphooks here in the lobby, pointing to the head on the pike."

The goblin looked at the rings now visible on Harry's hand and said "I will take you there directly, I'm sorry I had no idea you were a Lord and Lady." The goblin true to his word took them to the Director's office straight away.

True to Daphne's word she informed the Director of the rude and boorish behavior of the goblin teller. Ragnok short on sleep and patience took Daphne's idea and the teller joined Griphook in the lobby.

Ragnok began "I have a few updates on things that have occurred within the last twenty-four hours. First Molly Weasley is no longer a threat as she was fed to the dragon guarding the Potter vault; by the way it will be a week before you can go to the vault the dragon has a very bad case of heartburn."

"Second Ron Weasley is also not a threat, his father bound his core and disowned him and any children he might have had. Unfortunately Ron did not survive the binding of his core and died as a result. Mr. Weasley does not know that Ron did have a child on the way with a Ms. Lavender Brown who is about four months along."

"Mr. Weasley came her last night with his twin sons, looking for answers. I'm afraid that the answers he received were not the ones he was looking for. He inquired about the money that was stolen from you by members of his clan. I told him I would talk to you, but as the money was paid for education I do not see any problem with forgiving them from this debt. You have collected the money from Dumbledore which more than makes up for the money spent on their education. "But the decision rests with you Lord Potter-Black" stated Ragnok.

Harry Said "I have no ill feelings towards the remaining Weasley's, tell them not to worry about the money."

"I believe there are a few more issues with the Black estate we need to deal with. I think you should reinstate the cast member A. Tonks nee Black and that would bring her daughter Nymphadora Tonks into the Black family as well. I would dissolve the contract between a N. Malfoy nee Black and L. Malfoy. Then cast her son Draco out of the family for good measure. That brings us to Ms. Lestrange I think there is a way to eliminate her using the black family ring and Lordship." Stated Ragnok.

"How?" asked Harry.

Ragnok replied "Easy void the contract with the Lestrange's and call forth her to her head of house. It's an old form of magic to travel before portkey's were invented. Then when she appears she will be shocked for a few seconds and give you the chance to finish her off once and for all."

Harry liked the idea, but how? "Will you allow me to do magic here?"

Ragnok looked at him and replied "No, but I believe you have a way around that don't you?"

Harry thought a minute, "Yes I suppose I do."

Ragnok looked at him, "No time like the present"

Harry nodded, "I Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of House Black do hereby void the marriage contract between House Black and House Lestrange for violations of said contract, So Mote It Be!" There was a flash of light signaling magic had accepted the oath and voided the contract.

Ragnok then said, "Put your wand to the Black family ring and call her to you. I would then morph into your Wolf flash behind her and we'll let the Wolf rip."

Harry withdrew his wand and placed the tip of it on the Black Family ring, "I Lord Black hereby call forth Bellatrix Black to me immediately!" The tip of his wand glowed than in a flash Bellatrix was in front of him, looking confused. Harry morphed into his Wolf, flashed behind her and bit her at the base of her skull and neck, he was remembering Sirius falling through the veil, and let the Wolf rip. Bellatrix with her neck broken and spine ripped apart died with the same shocked look on her face.

Harry morphed back and said "Disgusting, she tasted awful!"

That drew a snicker from Daphne and Ragnok.

"How do you feel Harry, you basically just executed her without a trail?" asked Ragnok

Harry looked down at Bellatrix, and looked Ragnok in the eye, "How many people did she ever give a trail to?"

Ragnok nodded and said, "Well done young Lord, well done. I believe that her vault will be yours now but I will check on that." He snapped his fingers and her wand appeared in it. "I believe a certain young Lord from an ally house might want this as a trophy Harry."

Harry knew he was talking about Neville Longbottom, "Yes I believe you are right."

Ian walked in at that moment and looked at the body on the floor, "I see the Wolf has learned a new trick shall we say, good and with others in the room shows control."

"Harry, contact Morag and have her and Susan start Hermione's education on being a Lady in the magical world they have far more patience than I do, and I really don't want to have to hurt her to get her to see the light" asked Daphne

Harry nodded.

"Morag, can you hear me?" Harry thought.

Morag could clearly hear Harry in her mind, "Yes Harry I can."

"Morag can you and Susan start teaching Hermione how to act the part of a Lady in the magical world, this is a request from Daphne, as she does not want to have to hurt Hermione to get her to see the light?"

"Yes Harry we will begin, and please Harry, its Mor" replied Morag.

Harry looked at Daphne nodded to her and said, "Done."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

"Hermione, Susan and I have been instructed to teach you the proper way how to act in the magical world, you must set aside some of your muggle ideals and accept that things in the magical world are not as advanced as the outside world" stated Morag.

"First house elves need to be bound to a house or wizard/witch or they will die. They get their power and magic from being bound, freedom means death eventually" stated Morag. "We as the wizards and witches are to make sure that they are treated well, and they will be happy and live long lives. Sadly not all are treated that way, but it is not Harry's fault, it's an individual choice as too how they are treated. We as this family will treat them as members of this family. We are part magical creature now, a half breed to speak of."

Susan now took over the mantel, "Second Ginny was trying to get Harry killed and part of a plot to have you enslaved to Ron. She violated a life debt owed to Harry, if he wanted to he could have demanded magic take her life, making her a slave was showing her mercy not many would have done. Do you have any doubts that Ron would not beat and abuse you each and every time he was in a foul mood or things did not go his way? If he found a pureblood wife, you would probably been used as a breed whore. You would birth them, feed them, but they would be raised by Ron and his wife, after she blood adopted them. You would have had no say in the rearing of your own children."

Morag then spoke, "Hermione as backwards as it is, for all of its barbaric traditions that is the magical world we live in here in Briton."

Hermione sat there and listened to the two pureblood witches that were her sister wives. She finally spoke, "What gives Daphne the right to dictate our actions?"

Morag just shook her head, "Magic caused Harry to pick her as his first wife, call it fate or not, you will do well to realize that she and Harry will rule this pack/family. Cross her and she will punish you or Harry will to apse her."

Hermione then stated ,"I don't like being told what to do by her or Harry for that matter, how do you put up with this?"

Susan looked at Morag and shook her head, "Like it no, wish magic would have picked me, yes. The difference is I'm not going to fight what magic has decided my ADULT FAMILY WILL BE! Grow up Hermione or be run over by the oncoming train that is this war we will be fighting with Harry against Voldemort. You are not a small child that can pout and try to her way, stamping your feet will only hurt them, shutting others out will get you or them killed."

Morag then spoke up, "Losing your temper now could be fatal, you are part Wolf now. The Wolf will attempt to do your bidding, or get you killed…."

**A/N I think we are at another stopping point. I wanted to clarify a few issues in the new pack this chapter. I began the war against Voldemort which will continue , small strike but a big target eliminated. Small unit tactics will rule, I love sniping too "ONE SHOT ONE KILL!" a snipers creed. Maybe these hints will explain why I picked the girls I did.**

**A special thanks goes out to ** **Lady of Chaos and Discord with her help with this story as my Beta.**


	11. Chapter 11

Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

A/N _Italics will be Mind speaking from now on._

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Ten

"Harry, I believe you need to bring the Tonks Family back into the Black Family next" stated Ragnok. "This will offer them some protection against persons who might try to use them against you."

Daphne using their mind link said "_This is a good idea do as I think that Nymphadora is in danger from Dumbledore, and I think she will be another of your wives, Lady Peverell I believe_."

Harry thought back "_Tonks you're kidding right, she is an Auror and like 5 or 6 years older than me_"

Daphne came back and told him " _age has no bearing when both parties are of child bearing age, magic does not care. Harry you need to start forgetting these muggle based biases, this is the magical world you will probably live close to 200 years based on your magical power."_

Harry said "_You're right you haven't pointed me in the wrong direction yet."_

Daphne smiled and that comment _"Flattery will get you everywhere, husband maybe a repeat of last night after you finish bonding with Morag. NO! Not together yet, maybe down the road the two of us will rock your world."_

Harry was blushing, Ian could only imagine what the two were thinking back and forth, "Care to share with the rest of us the conversation you two are having that no one can hear?"

Harry and Daphne both replied "NO!"

Ian, snickered "I thought so."

Harry began, "I Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of House Black do here by reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black Family, So I Say, So Mote it Be." There was a flash of light and a loud gong as the oath was accepted.

Harry asked about the gong.

Ragnok replied "One of them is in danger right now, call them to you!"

"I Lord Black call forth Andromeda and Nymphadora Black to me immediately, as he touched his wand to the Black family ring."

There was a flash of light, and Andromeda and Nymphadora were in Ragnok's office.

Andromeda was quite shocked to be there, Nymphadora had a dazed look on her face.

"Tonks!" Harry yelled at her, he got no response.

Daphne responded "She's been Imperised."

Harry pointed his wand at her and yelled "Finite."

Tonks eyes slowly cleared and she looked at the people in the room, "Mom, Harry, Miss Greengrass where are we?"

Harry looked at Ragnok, "My apologies Director for using magic in the bank." As he bowed to him.

"Lord Potter-Black, Harry, I think this small use of magic can be overlooked as it was for the benefit of the bank and its' most valued customer" replied Ragnok with a smile.

Ragnok replied, "A better question is where you were before you came here?"

Tonks replied "Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Dumbledore was just about to give Tonk's her orders to seduce Harry Potter and have her bring him here when she disappeared. Dumbledore was not a stupid man, by any means. He just put the pieces together that Harry had reinstated the Tonk's back into the Black Family, and called them to him. That was the only way someone  
>could disappear while in the wards of Hogwarts.<p>

Dumbledore thought a moment, Damm that Potter brat! "Phineas Black he called out?"

The portrait of Phineas replied, "Yes Headmaster"

Dumbledore asked "Where is Lord Black at the present time?"

Phineas replied , "None of your business, Headmaster where the current Lord Black is or what he is doing."

Dumbledore yelled, "You serve me! You will answer me!"

Phineas responded, "I serve and will always serve the current Lord Black first and foremost above all others. So Headmaster, ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, "I will kill that Potter brat myself!"

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Morag and Susan were still explaining the ways of the magical world to Hermione.

Morag asked Hermione, " What do you think is going to happen now? Tonight when Harry and Daphne come back, one of the three of us are going to be bedded by Harry, I hope it's me."

Hermione asked "Bedded?"

Morag shock her head, "Yes bedded, screwed, made love to, and fucked! Ladies use formal langue not slang, you are now Lady Gryffindor you must learn the formalities that goes with it. We will teach you. You are smart Hermione open your mind."

Susan then spoke, "Hermione, Harry is a good guy and will treat us all well, but our place is by his side and to give him heirs to his family names. We can offer our advice and support but we cannot bully him into anything."

Morag said "Let's get our letters to our families written and sent with the house elves. I wonder if they can pick up some clothes and my wand as well, seeing as I'm still in my night clothes."

Susan asked Morag, "So you are going to ask to be bedded tonight?"

Morag replied, "I believe we should stick to the order he brought us here, something tells me fate has a pecking order."

Hermione piped up, "How can you casually talk about having sex with Harry?"

Morag and Susan said, "Easy Harry is our husband, and I want to have sex with my husband"

Hermione asked, "How do you know that?"

Susan answered this time, "Look towards your inner self, your magic will tell you. You will also see all of us and your wolf as well. I would not try to connect to your wolf just yet, I believe Harry and Daphne will need to be here."

Hermione then asked "What if we get pregnant?"

Morag answered , "Then that's what the fates have in store for us. I believe that there will be other women and elves to help take care of the children. Ginny for one will be nanny and most likely a wet nurse as well. There is a simple spell to make her produce milk for the children."

Hermione said, "That's not right making her feed our children"

Susan snapped back at her "She was involved in a plot to kill our husband for money, she is lucky to be alive. She will be a sex toy and whatever else we decide for her."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Back in Ragnok's office, Harry, Daphne, Ian, Andromeda and Nymphadora were planning their next step. Harry was having a difficult time controlling his temper as he wanted to go finish Dumbledore once and for all.

Ian spoke up, "Harry yes you have the ability to go finish him off, but you will be losing your edge, that you have now. No one but a select few know what you are now, that secret is your advantage. Don't lose it so early in the war."

Daphne started also, _"Quit being the brash hero, right now. Think we have options let's start using them, you own Hogwarts fire him. Turn him in to DMLE for use of an unforgivable. We have the evidence of that, let's call Amelia Bones and get him arrested and secure her allegiance because of Susan."_

Harry thought a minute_, "You are right let's call_ _her and then arrange for the Tonks' and Amelia to be keyed into Potter Manor."_

Daphne thought back, _"Now there you go; thinking of a plan and not rushing off blindly."_

Harry said, "Ragnok I request that Amelia Bones be contacted as a member of my house has been the victim of an unforgivable curse."

Ragnok smiled and replied "Of course Lord Potter-Black"

Amelia Bones was in her office going over some reports when she received a Gringotts owl requesting her presence there as soon as possible to meet with a Lord about a family member that was the victim of an unforgivable curse. She left her office and told her aide, "I will be at Gringotts, I will return later."

Shortly thereafter Amelia walked into Gringotts and was escorted to Director Ragnok's office. She walked in and was shocked to say the least. Here was Harry Potter, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks (one of her Auror's), Daphne Greengrass, and another man unknown to her and Director Ragnok. "May I ask what is going on here?"

Director Ragnok said, "Madame Bones if I may make introductions, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lady Slytherin previously Daphne Greengrass. Lady Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Lady Nymphadora Tonks nee Black. Finally Mr. Ian Johnson from the United States."

Madame Bones nodded to all, "I was summoned to report a serious crime?"

Harry spoke up, "Yes Madame Bones, I as Head of House Black request an investigation into the use of the Imperious Curse against one of my house, Lady Nymphadora Tonks nee Black by one Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia's jaw dropped open and her monocle fell out of her eye, "You're kidding right"

Harry responded "No I am not, I reinstated the Tonks' back into the Black family, as magic accepted this, Black family magic warned me that one of the two of them were in serious trouble. I summoned both of them to me, and when Nymphadora arrived she was in a trance suffering from the effects of the curse. I canceled the curse, and asked her where she had been prior to coming here. She informed me that she was at Hogwarts with Dumbledore in his office. They were alone so there is no chance that someone else used the curse on her. I want him investigated and punished to the fullest extent of the law if the charges can be proven. Gringotts will also turn over records of his thefts from the Potter accounts as he was never my guardian magical or otherwise."

Harry then said, "Also if you have a book of records of deaths, I believe you will find a Bellatrix Black formerly Lestrange died today and I have nothing further to say on the matter other than you can save time and resources looking for her. If not I'm sure Director Ragnok can confirm her passing as they deal with wills?"

Daphne thought, "V_ery well played, Harry let her start doing some of your dirty work. Sit back pull a string here and there and let's see where this goes. We will get with her later about Susan."_

"Lord Potter-Black you have given me much to deal with, without that little bomb shell!" stated Amelia.

"Madame Bones, I do not wish to create problems only see justice served," replied Harry.

"Auror Tonks is this true?" asked Amelia.

"Yes mam it is, I joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix to help combat you-know-who. He requested that I meet him at his office at Hogwarts today. He said that he needed to get Harry Potter under control and that was the last thing I remember." Replied Dora.

Amelia said, "I guess I have no choice but to go check his wand to see if he cast the spell. Auror Tonks as the victim in this case, you cannot go and I suggest you stay far away from him until the resolution of these allegations."

Dora spoke up, "Madame Bones I suggest you don't take Kingsley Shackelbolt or Hestia Jones, to go see Dumbledore as they are both Order members and may be loyal to him over you!"

Amelia smiled and said "Thank you for your candor on this matter I will find other Aurors. That be told I will take my leave, I will be in touch"

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts when the door opened and three people stepped in with wands drawn. The three shouted "Expelliarmus" and the wand on his desk and his hidden wand flew to the three subjects.

Dumbledore was shocked to be disarmed and what was Amelia Bones and two of her Aurors doing here at Hogwarts? That Potter brat is at is again, first the goblins now the DMLE, his must be getting help but from who?

Amelia spoke now, "Albus Dumbledore I am here to investigate a claim that you used an unforgiveable curse against another person. Prior Incantato" she spoke as she pointed her wand at the elder wand. The result was shocking there it was the Imperious Curse.

Dumbledore was slow on the uptake, "What is the meaning of this Amelia; I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Order of Merlin First Class and Leader of the Light? I am above such things, now give me my wands back and get out of my office, I have important matters to take care of that are none of your concern!"

Amelia promptly stunned him, and replied "You are under Arrest! Proudfoot, put him in magic suppressing cuffs and take him to the holding cells."

Proudfoot did as he was instructed and levitated the stunned Dumbledore to the fireplace and flooed back to the Ministry.

Amelia thought for a minute, I will release a story to the papers about Dumbledore's use of the unforgiveable curse and the thefts from Lord Potter. By the time the case goes to trail the public will want to have Dumbledore's head on a platter.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Back at Potter Manor, Morag, Susan and Hermione were done with their letters hand had sent them off the Potter elves; they were in the sitting room when a naked Ginny walked into the room.

Hermione was the first to ask, "Where are your clothes?"

Ginny with her head down replied, "Mistress Daphne vanished them last night upon arrival here at the Manor."

Morag saw this as an opportunity to get some information as to what was going on, started asking questions. "Ginny why would you want to hurt Harry Potter?"

Ginny never looking up replied, "Mother said it was wrong that the half-blood should have all that money and power and we as purebloods were poor and barely making ends meet. So with him dead the Potter fortune could be ours."

Hermione was shocked at the bigoted air to her response. She had to ask, "So because I am a muggleborn all I'm good for is to be your brother's sex slave?"

Ginny with her head still down, replied "Yes, that and a breed whore. Ron will find a pure blood witch and you were to be his toy. He never cared for you just thought you had a nice ass."

Morag then asked, "What has Harry ever done to you to deserve stealing from him and plotting to kill him?"

Ginny replied "Nothing, he saved my life but a half-blood should not have all that money."

Morag was now understanding why Ginny has not been allowed clothes since being made a slave. She said "I see, we are thirsty go get us tea."

Ginny responded, "I don't have a wand, how can I get you tea?"

Morag replied "Put a kettle of water on to boil on the stove and serve it by hand."

At this time Don appeared with tea and cookies and requested, "Mistress Ravenclaw she has to eat in the kitchen, we elves do not wish her to use the kitchen other than to eat."

Morag nodded her head in understanding, "I am sorry, I did not realize that please forgive me for my error."

Don replied "Mistress there is nothing to forgive and thank you for your kindness and understanding" and with a pop was gone.

Morag then asked Ginny, "What did Daphne tell you your role will be?"

Ginny sobbed at this, "She had Master make me barren; never to have a child and when she vanished my clothes said I had big enough breasts to feed children. She said I was Masters and her toy."

Morag asked, "So they used you last night?"

Ginny responded, "Yes I had to service them last night."

Hermione for a change kept her big mouth shut and took in the information.

Susan's mind was also thinking, this could be fun, Harry and a toy.

Morag having gotten a better picture of what was going on said, "Ginny you may leave now."

Ginny being lonely, asked "I don't know where to go, or what to do,"

Morag thought a minute, "There is a chair in the entry way sit there and reflect, upon your mistakes and wait for your Masters return."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry, Daphne Andromeda and Nymphadora and Ian were talking in Ragnok's office when an owl flew in with a note addressed to Lord Potter-Black. He removed the letter and after it was scanned for portkey's and curses he opened it. It was from Amelia Bones, she informed them that Dumbledore has been arrested and is being held for trail on use of an unforgivable curse and theft, and is requesting all records of thefts from the other vaults by Dumbledore for use at the trail.

Ragnok smiled and said: "It will be a pleasure to deliver the records to Madame Bones. I will alter them so the money that was used by the Weasley's will not be included, only the money Molly had stored in her vault."

Harry said, "Thank you. I believe I might need Ginny's wand if you still have it and if nothing else is needed we will all head back to the Manor."

Ragnok said, "Of course Harry here is her wand and if anything comes up I will owl you immediately."

Harry stood and said "If you will all grab ahold we will go to the Manor now."

When they all grabbed ahold there was a flash of light and they were gone.

Ragnok took a moment to reflect, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is gone, Dumbledore is in jail headed to a life sentence in Azkaban and Harry has a primary wife that is smart, cunning and helping him control his temper. The wizarding world was in for a severe shock soon.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

They all appeared in the entry way of Potter Manor. Ian was a little shocked that Harry could flash them all so easily, this young man must have a lot of magical power.

Andromeda and Dora were shocked as well never having been to Potter Manor at its beauty and its apparent size.

Daphne was a little miffed to see Ginny sitting there waiting for them. "Ginny go to the master bedroom until dinner when you may eat."

Ginny replied " Yes Mistress" and left to go upstairs to the master bedroom.

Andromeda and Dora were a little surprised to see the naked redhead upon arrival but understood a slave is exactly what the master wants it to be.

Daphne said, "I apologize I'm still in the breaking her stage, she will be treated fairly but she will never have the joy of family again after what she tried to do to Harry."

Andromeda and Dora nodded in understanding.

Daphne said: "Let's all retire to the sitting room where I believe Ladies Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are."

Harry thought "_Mor, are you and the girls in the sitting room? Andromeda, Dora, Ian, Daph and I are on our way."_

Morag thought back _"Yes Harry, we are"_

Harry was thinking the last time he saw were she was still in her night clothes. _"Mor did you ever get dressed today?"_

This caused Morag to smile, "_No Harry I did not, it will make it easier tonight for you to ravish me…"_

This drew a smile from Harry and a comment from Daphne "_I am not waiting four days for more Harry time!"_

Harry then looked at her _"Daph you heard that?"_

Daphne smiled at him _"Every single word Harry, and it will be awhile before you can compare our breasts in a side by side comparison, you are not the only one to read thoughts…"_

Harry turned red at being caught, Ian noticed this and said, "Getting into trouble with the mates already?"

Harry looked at him and replied "Trying not to, I get back to you on it or not!"

Ian chuckled as they entered the sitting room.

Harry began the introductions, "Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks nee Black and Mr. Ian Johnson may I present Morag MacDougal now Lady Ravenclaw, Susan Bones now Lady Hufflepuff and Hermione Granger now Lady Gryffindor."

Ian bowed and said "Pleased to meet all you ladies."

Andromeda and Dora both bowed their heads and said "Pleasure."

"_Daph do you think we need more elves or are three enough here?" _Thought Harry_._

Daphne thought back, _"A couple more would not hurt we could always use them at other properties if need be. What are you planning?"_

Harry thought back_, "A little lesson for Hermione in front of a group of magical folk where she cannot blow a gasket to see if she absorbed anything today from Mor and Susan."_

Daphne and Morag smiled at this ,"_How very cunning Harry a Gryffindor with a plan, we must be rubbing off on him."_

Harry fired back, "_I would not mind you rubbing me off!"_

Daphne responded with one word _"PRAT!"_

Harry called out "Dobby, Winky!"

There were two pops and two elves were standing there.

Dobby spoke up "Harry Potter sir be calling Dobby and Winky?"

Harry said "Yes Dobby I wanted to know if you two wanted to stay free or be bound to House Potter-Black?"

Dobby smiled at Harry, "Harry Potter wants Dobby and Winky as proper house elves?"

Harry replied "Yes."

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat, but did not say a word.

Dobby replied "It is my wish to serve House Potter-Black as a proper House Elf."

Winky replied " I want to serve a proper House again if the Master will have me?"

With that Harry said, "I Lord Potter-Black do accept these elves Dobby and Winky into my service and bind them to House Potter-Black, So Mote it Be!" There was a flash of light and Dobby and Winky had clean Tea cozies on instead of clothes.

Dobby smiled and "Thank you, Master what can I do for you?"

Harry smiled and told them to go find Don the Head Elf for chores.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Draco Malfoy was having a miserable holiday, His father was arrested and is known as a Death Eater and Lord Voldemort now wants him to Kill Albus Dumbledore. He did get his own Dark Mark, but how is he a soon to be sixteen year old wizard going to kill the leader of the light.

Top it all off he wanted to get Daphne Greengrass as a consort that will not happen now that father is in Azkaban. He will be stuck with that pug faced Pansy Parkinson, I guess that's what dark rooms are for.

Well maybe not when I become Lord Black I can convince Lord Greengrass that it's in his best interest to accept the concert contract for Daphne, better yet I will make her Lady Black and Pansy will be Lady Malfoy.

**-++HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Back at Potter manor, dinner had been wonderful Harry was enjoying being around people that cared for him and not the Dursley's that had nothing but contempt for him.

But it was getting late, Harry spoke up "Don."

The house elf popped into the dining room, "You called my Lord?"

Harry replied, "Yes dinner was wonderful please pass along my thanks to the other elves. If you and your staff would kindly get my guests to their rooms it would be greatly appreciated ."

Don bowed and replied "Thank you for the kind words my Lord and they will be taken care of."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

**Sexual interlude with Mor**

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

In a Ministry holding cell Albus Dumbledore awakens still wearing magic suppressing cuff's he looked around at his surroundings. This is not good I must leave to continue my greater good. "Fawkes!..."

A/N I know it's been longer than usual for me to update but real life gets in the way sometimes.

Thank you for all those that had booked marked my story and for all the reviews I try to take them into account and strive to make the story better.

**I would also like to thank** **Lady of Chaos and Discord with her help with this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

A/N _Italics will be Mind speaking from now on._

A/N Smut continues in this Chapter be warned if you do not like do not read!

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Twelve

Recap from Chapter Eleven…..

In a Ministry holding cell Albus Dumbledore awakens still wearing magic suppressing cuff's he looked around at his surroundings. This is not good I must leave to continue my greater good. " Fawkes!..."

Albus yelled out again FAWKES, FAWKES, FAWKES I NEED YOU NOW!

Fawkes was still sitting on his perch in Hogwarts and let out a sad trill, such a brilliant man that has fallen so far into the darkness. With a deep sigh he broke the connection to Dumbledore and could not hear his pleading any more.

Thinking about how loyal Harry had been to Dumbledore, Fawkes decided that Harry could use his help in his fight to bring down the Dark forces that threatened the Wizarding World. Thinking about where to find Harry he flashed away never to live in the Headmasters suite at Hogwarts again.

When he arrived he found Harry in a mess of arms and legs of Mor and Daphne, with a smile on his face sleeping soundly. The sight before Fawkes made his spirit glad that Harry was now finding happiness. He sat on the bedpost and began to trill a soothing song over the three young adults in the bed.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Draco Malfoy was up early and headed to Gringotts. He had to find why he had not been notified why the Black Lordship had not been transferred to him and where the vault keys were for the Black fortune. He arrived at the bank and walked up to a teller that did not already have a customer.

"You Goblin, yes you I want some service. I am Draco Malfoy the next Lord Black. I want to speak to the Black Family account manager now!"

The teller knowing that the Black Family manager was none other than Director Ragnok, gave him a toothy grin, and replied "Mr. Malfoy I will take you to the Black Family account manager."

Draco being the pompous ass that he was normally said "good I don't have all day, and you will address me as Lord Black!"

The teller said "follow me young Lord" the teller than escorted Draco to Ragnok's office.

Draco sneered "that's what I talking about now, the bank director will be working for me!"

The teller introduced Draco, "Director Mr. Draco Malfoy here to see you in regards to the Black Estate."

Ragnok nodded to the teller and said "very well show Mr. Malfoy in."

Draco strutted into the office," I demand to know why you have not transferred the title and the vault keys to me as I am now Lord Black?"

Ragnok now gave him a toothy grin, "you demand human? I am Ragnok, King of the British Goblin Clan and Director of this bank. I do not bow to wizards and I do not respond to demands. You may leave now."

Draco was seething, How dare this creature dismiss him, He was the next Lord Black scion of the House of Malfoy , I will teach this creature to bow down to his betters. He started to draw his wand on Ragnok, forgetting all the lessons that Prof. Binns attempted to impart in class.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and Draco was now striped, disarmed and bound. "You dare draw a wand on me," he walked up to Draco. "You are in Goblin territory now, not wizard we will follow Goblin Law."

Draco's eyes widened he just realized his mistake, as the sword made him a prime candidate for the Headless hunt.

Draco's head now joined the two Goblins in the lobby.

Ragnok copied the memory of the event and placed it in a goblin memory orb slapped a portkey on the corpse and orb and activated it sending it to Malfoy Manor.

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa walked into the entry way, to find the headless body of her son and a goblin memory orb. She reached down and activated the orb, and watched her pompous son's interactions with the Goblins. Shaking her head not even shedding a tear, she sent a patronus to her husband.

In Azkaban, Lord Malfoy received the patronus message from his wife. "Your fool of a son is dead, he attempted to draw his wand on the King of the Goblins. This is your fault as you taught him to be that way. I will not be here when or if you ever get out of Azkaban, Good Bye!"

Lord Malfoy then decided to do the most stupidest thing in his life next to joining the Dark Lord, he attempted to escape. He got out of his cell and was going around a blind corner and ran right into a Dementor. One minute later the British line of the Malfoy's ceased to exist.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Lord Voldemort came down stairs, as he felt the portkey wards flare, he found the naked headless body of Draco in the entryway. He watched the memory orb, and shook his head. What a stupid boy.

Lord Voldemort looked at Narcissa, "What are your plans now, I will make the Goblins pay for killing your son."

Narcissa responded, "Why it was his father's arrogance that caused my son's death. The Goblins are not at fault, he has been taught to respect them in the bank as it's their land and their laws."

Voldemort replied "They have killed the scion of a pure blood family they should pay."

"Draco had been taught that Goblins are not too been taken for granted, I have nothing further to offer you my Lord, The Manor is yours, Good Bye!"

With that she apperated to the front steps of Gringotts Bank and walked in. she was a little shocked to see Draco's head on a pike in the lobby but she knew that he was to be an example to others.

She approached the first open teller, and asked "if the Director was busy, and if not if she might have a word with him, she also asked if you can tell him that I will wait as long as it takes to possibly have a word with him."

The teller went to the Director's office and knocked on the door. Ragnok responded "enter" and the teller came in and bowed.

The teller said "My King there is a Lady Malfoy to see you if you are not busy, she asked that you be told she will wait as long as necessary to speak with you."

This peaked Ragnok's interest, "Please show her in"

The teller returned with Narcissa.

Narcissa bowed slightly to Ragnok, "Director Ragnok I come to offer my apologies, for the pompous and arrogant behavior of my son, I did not raise him that way he takes after his father."

Ragnok bowed back to her and replied "I accept your apology and I am sorry that I was forced to kill him. What might I do for you my Lady?"

"I wish to have a meeting with Lord Black and request family protection, as I have left Malfoy Manor to the Dark Lord and wish to end my marriage to Lord Malfoy" asked Narcissa.

Ragnok looked at her and smiled "I believe that can be arranged my Lady."

Just then a piece of parchment flew into the office and landed on Ragnok's desk. Ragnok picked it up and read it. Ragnok looked up from it and said, "My Lady I regret to inform you that your husband Lord Malfoy attempted to escape from Azkaban and has been Kissed by a Demetor during his escape attempt, he is dead."

Narcissa smiled "The fool I knew he would as soon as I sent him the message that Draco had been killed by Goblins. Now Director I believe the Malfoy fortune now belongs to my head of House Lord Black. May I please know who my head of House is as I will need to report to him as I have no male patron anymore."

Ragnok bowed and replied "Lord Black is named Harry James Potter-Black."

Narcissa nodded thinking that would have really torqued off Draco and his father. "If you could arrange a meeting with Lord Potter-Black I would be in your debt?'

Ragnok smiled back at her, "I will arrange the meeting at the earliest possible time with Lord Potter-Black."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Minister Fudge was in his office looking over a few reports, thinking of ways to stay in power. Then he saw it, Albus Dumbledore arrested for Theft and use of an Unforgivable Curse. What if he escaped they would be too focused on recapturing him to continue with the vote of no confidence. He could step up and continue the crusade against Dumbledore and Potter. Yes this is another of their plots to take over power from him. Yes that's it someone was impersonating He-who-must-not-be-named. I must figure a way to get Lord Malfoy out of Azkaban as he always knew of a good plan.

I will pardon Lord Malfoy at once, I'm sure he will be grateful with a large amount of galleons. But first I must let Dumbledore escape….

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Back at Potter Manor, Harry slipped out from between Morag and Daphne to start his morning routine in the Loo.

Daphne woke up as it suddenly got colder in the room. She did not have contact with the warm body of Harry. "_Harry come back to bed it's still early and I'm cold."_

Harry laughed "_I'm in the shower, it's nice and hot come join me if you want, I did not get one yesterday."_

Morag awoke also, she got out of bed and began to head to the Loo, "_Oww I'm sore, Harry I'm going to join you"_

Daphne snickered "_Mor I warned you."_

Morag laughed back "_that you did, but it was worth it, it was a load of fun"_

Daphne began to think, I wonder if Susan and Hermione would share Harry tonight to complete the bonding process.

Harry piped up "_Daph don't you think you should ask Susan and Hermione it's only fair."_

Daphne was a little peeved at this "_Harry I did not intend for you to know that, we must find a way to close each other out from time to time, I will go mad if I can't have some secrets."_

At this point Fate began to speak "_Daphne there will be no secrets between the five of you. I set this up that way, in order to make this group soul bond work. There will be NO SECRETS! You can have your secrets from the Beta wives, but the Alpha wives and Harry cannot and will not have them. Alpha wives are all on equal footing, for the most part, you were his first mate. Therefore you are the primary Alpha and that is why you are with children first. The others will have children also but not all at the same time. Harry will always have the final say period! Oh and just to let you know the Malfoy line ended this morning, therefore this pack will protect Narcissa Black nee Malfoy, I will be in touch."_

Daphne was not happy about this but she could do nothing about it, "_Susan are you awake?"_

Susan groaned "_yes five more minutes please_?"

Daphne snickered "_Susan do you mind sharing Harry tonight with Hermione?"_

Susan responded "_I was thinking Harry and Ginny but it really does not matter to me, maybe a little too much red for Harry at one time!"_

Morag and Daphne were laughing, and Harry had to chuckle at that thought.

Daphne thought "_Hermione can you hear me?"_

Hermione was a little startled "_yes I'm reading next year's charms_."

Daphne asked "_Hermione do you mind sharing Harry tonight with Susan to finish the bonding process?"_

Hermione bit her lip "_I guess it doesn't matter, I'll jump in the deep end of the pool, I guess if I need to I'll just grab Susan she can keep us afloat with those big jugs of hers!"_

Susan was Laughing "_don't you know it, I think tonight will be fun!"_

Harry chimed in "_Don't I get a choice in this?"_

All four girls said at the same time "_NO!"_

Fate was snickering "_Ladies remember Harry has the final say. You may laugh and joke around now, but when he pushes some of his magic thought the bond you will comply!"_

Harry was smirking now "_Ladies get dressed and meet me at breakfast," _as he pushed a little magic through the bond.

All four of them responded "_Yes Harry!"_

Harry chucked to himself, and Fate was smiling to herself "You Go Harry!"

As he walked back into the master bedroom and looked at the bed, he saw him "Fawkes!"

The Phoenix bowed his head slightly to Harry, and flew to his shoulder. Harry raised his hand to pet him when Fawkes, bit down on his finger hard, drawing blood and a new voice suddenly appeared in his head I "_Thank you Harry for trusting and being loyal to those who care for you. Because of this I find you worthy and have decided to bond with you. I will be able to talk to all of your soul bonded mates, but not the others."_

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Ginny was thinking to herself, how could things go so wrong? I had his friendship; he went down into the Chamber of Secrets and faced a Basilisk to save me. Then I let greed and bigotry take over and rule my life.

My mother only cared about getting Harry's money and Ron and I were pawns in that plan. I wonder if my mother really ever cared what happened to my life. Think about it six sons and one daughter. Were Ron and I to be sacrificial lambs in her plan with Dumbledore?

Now where do I stand? I am a slave, with no clothes and a sex toy to Harry and his wives. I will never have children but I will be forced to feed and take care of all of their children. I have to eat with the elves and they don't like me at all either.

Fate was listening to Ginny "_AH, regret Ginny that is the first step on the road to redemption. I will be watching you if you continue on this path I might make your life easier down the road. But you were willing involved in a plan to hurt Harry who after his parents were killed never knew love, only hate and abuse."_

Well I will keep my head down like a good slave and serve Harry and his wives to the best of my abilities.

**+HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Ian met Harry and his ladies down at the breakfast table. Ian was smiling as it appeared that he has started to exert some control over his mates/pack.

They were eating discussing what was going to happen today as the plan was to show Morag, Susan and Hermione how to morph into their Wolves and to flash themselves to their destinations. Their plans were interrupted by a Gringotts owl that had a Letter for Harry.

Harry opened the letter and read:

**To: Lord Potter-Black,**

**I must inform you that I have Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black in my office requesting to meet with Lord Black at once. Events have transpired since you have left the bank that has left her without a male Patron.**

**Draco Malfoy died early this morning when he attempted to draw a wand on me and curse me here at the Bank.**

**Lucius Malfoy upon hearing of his son's death attempted escape from Azkaban Prison and was kissed by a Dementor during the escape and is also dead.**

**Lady Malfoy now believes that you now control the Malfoy fortune, as it will default too her Head of House, I will have an answer to this question before you arrive. **

**I humbly request that you come to the Bank at your earliest convenience.**

**Hoping your enemies fall before you and your galleons multiply **

**Potter-Black Account Manager/Director of Gringotts**

**Ragnok King of the British Goblins**

Harry read the letter out loud. Daphne was smiling then burst into all out laughter.

"_Daph let me guess you are happy the both Blond Ponce's are dead" _thought Harry.

Daphne replied so Ian could hear. "Do you realize the blow that Voldemort got this morning? Harry he lost one of his inner circle members, and access to the Malfoy fortune and I believe you can evict all the Death Eaters from Malfoy Manor. The fact that Draco is no longer King of Slytherin at Hogwarts is an added plus. Harry you need to go to the bank and bring Lady Malfoy here after Ragnok confirms that you have control of the Malfoy assets."

Harry smiled at her and in a flash of light was gone. Appearing just outside Ragnok's door (it would be bad manners to flash in) he knocked.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Remus Lupin was sad; he was used to being alone, as Werewolves are shunned in many parts of the magical world. He was sad as Sirius was gone as well as James and Lilly. Peter the rat that betrayed James and Lilly was not even thought of, well only to kill on sight that is.

He had only Harry to think about, Sirius had asked him to look after him if he should die. Damm that Dumbledore if only he knew where he could find Harry…

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

At the Delacour Manor in France, there were two part Veela's that were having thoughts about one Harry Potter. Fleur being the older of the two was thinking about the life debt and what she believed was a Veela bond forming between her and Harry Potter.

She thought about it, she was rescued by Harry in the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That Devils Snare would have killed her if Harry had not sent for help for her.

Then where will Gabrielle be in this, with Harry he physically saved her from the bottom of Black Lake, which will result in a stronger Veela bond.

I must ask Grandma about this soon, I can feel the tug of the bond forming….

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Andromeda and Nymphadora made their way to the breakfast table where they met the other occupants of Potter Manor. Ian and Daphne introduced them to Ladies Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor otherwise known as Morag, Susan and Hermione.

Andromeda asked to be called Andi and Nymphadora asked to be called Tonks.

Daphne explained that Harry had been summoned to Gringotts by Ragnok to meet with Narcissa. She also explained that Bellatrix was dead and her marriage contract to the Lestrange was voided.

Andi was shocked to say the least, she had not seen or talked to either of her sister's, since she had married Ted Tonks her husband.

Daphne explained that Andi was reinstated into the Black family and all the people she saw know except Ian were her family.

Andi asked Daphne "How?"

Daphne smiled at her and morphed into her Wolf form, and back. Ian just smiled.

Andi was sputtering "You're an Animagus?"

Daphne smiled and replied "No we are Phoenix Wolves and Harry's Soul Mates. Which make us his wives by Wizarding Law. That makes us family Andi."

Ian spoke up "I am also a Phoenix Wolf; I passed on the gift to Harry once I train him I will leave. We are magical creatures not unlike Werewolves but we don't need a full moon to transform, and yes our bite is contagious."

Andi asked "That girl, the slave is she one also?"

Daphne responded, "No and as far as I know she will not be. Ginny was involved in a plot with her brother Ron, Harry's best friend and her Mother, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore to kill Harry and steal his fortune."

Tonks spoke for the first time, "Dumbledore was going to use me to get to Harry?"

Daphne replied "Yes we believe he wanted you to use your ability to become anyone else to seduce Harry to get him back under control. Dumbledore does not have Harry's welfare in mind he is trying to get him killed. Andi and Tonks if you need anything Don is the head elf or call Ginny and she will serve you we must adjourn and conduct some Wolf training which may not be safe to be around."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry entered Ragnok's office to find Narcissa and Ragnok waiting for him. Ragnok was smiling "You are getting better did not even need and escort."

Harry grinned back, "At least I chose outside your door I did not want to be rude and intrude or scare you into attacking me."

Ragnok laughed "Wise move on your part Harry. I sure you know Narcissa Malfoy nee Black?"

Harry nodded, "Lord Harry James Potter-Black; what might I do for you?"

Narcissa smiled, "Lord Black as you have probably been told, Lucius and Draco are dead. I am without protection now. I did not wish to stick around Malfoy Manor and the Dark Lord to see what plans he might come up with, I did not wish to be a toy for all of his followers to use as they please. If I am to be used for pleasure I would it rather be by my Head of House who will provide me protection."

Harry thought a moment; "Narcissa I will provide you with house protection, when you swear an unbreakable vow not to betray me, my families or any of my secrets to anyone period. You will provide full disclosure on all secrets you know about Voldemort and his followers. These are my terms and they are not up for debate. "

Daphne thought in "_Nice, I will make a Slytherin out of you yet!"_

Harry thought back "_I would have been if Draco had not been such an ass. Maybe we would have been boyfriend and girlfriend and you would not have been the Ice Queen. But wait we know you are not frigid at all, you are a very hot piece of ass my dear."_

Daphne huffed back "_you will pay for that comment; I will make sure of that."_

Morag chimed in "y_ou can always sleep with me Harry when Daph gets her knickers in a twist, oh wait she has not been wearing any lately nor am I hehehe….." _

Harry was smiling at the banter going on, _"I am trying to have a_ _serious meeting here"_

Narcissa thought to herself, I cannot do the vow as I could not attempt to gain control of the Black fortune back, I must distract him.

Narcissa asked Ragnok "where you able to ascertain if the all the Malfoy assets will now be under the Black Head of House?"

Ragnok could see the delay tactic for what it was, " I have looked at the will of Lord Malfoy, it left everything to his son Draco. Who predeceased him. It was to be held in trust with you as the administrator. With the old laws in place yes all assets now belong to Lord Black, and the title of Lord Malfoy died with him in Azkaban."

Harry could feel the deception rolling off Narcissa, "_Daph, I think we are going to have another slave."_

Daphne could feel Harry's emotions boiling up "_Harry, I think you are right she is up to something, I don't know if it is a trap from Voldemort or her own personal gain. Bring her to the Master Suite, I will have a set of breeding stocks set up for her."_

Harry was a little confused "_Breeding stocks?"_

Daphne sighed "_Harry you remember the setup that you found Ginny in? Those are breeding stocks, they are used to breed non cooperative females and slaves so the breeder does not get hurt."_

Harry thought about that, "_Daph that will do nicely, I am going to transfer all Malfoy assets to the Black vaults, when the wards on Malfoy properties are transferred to me I'm evicting all occupants except for any house elves to care for the properties."_

Daphne thought "_That will do nicely and piss off Voldemort"_

Harry said to Ragnok, "Have all Malfoy assets moved to the Black vaults and how do I take over the wards to the Malfoy properties?"

Ragnok smiled, he could see where this was going and that Narcissa was going to be handled, and not that way she was planning. "Lord Potter-Black I will have all the Malfoy vaults moved and closed out. To take over the wards on the properties just claim them as your right to do."

"I Harry James Potter-Black being the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black do here by claim and accept the wards of all Malfoy properties So Mote it Be!" There was a flash of light as magic accepted the transfer.

"I Lord Black now evict all persons from all residential properties except for elf staff of each property, So Mote it Be! Again there was a flash of light as magic accepted and carried out the oath.

Narcissa was in shock, she did not think that would happen so quickly, her plan was coming apart.

"_Daph have the room ready, will be on the way in a minute"_ thought Harry.

Daphne thought back, "_It will be and the ladies and I will be waiting to stun her, this is going to be fun."_

Harry bowed to Ragnok, "Director please take whatever fees you need to for the vault transfers and a five percent research fee for yourself."

Ragnok smiled "You are most generous Harry and thank you."

Harry stood and said, "Ragnok it has been a profitable morning, may your enemies die by your sword till our next business adventure I bid you good day!" grabbed Narcissa's arm and flashed into the Master Suite."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

At all Malfoy properties across England the occupants were suddenly and violently ejected from the houses.

At Cliff Cottage two brother's by the name of Lestrange were ejected to the rear of the property, being passed out drunk neither survived the four hundred foot fall to the rocks and sea below.

Voldemort was seething, his nice comfortable accommodations were now gone, damm that Narcissa. What was not seen yet were the far reaching damage, Money just became an issue, Malfoy and Lestrange were his really only sources of continuous money.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Upon arriving in the Master Suite Narcissa was stunned and disarmed by Daphne.

After using a sexual ritual to bind Narcissa to him and therefore make her his second slave Harry took a minute to plan his next actions.

Harry handed a set of clothes to Ginny, and said "Put these on", released Narcissa and gave her the same order.

Harry began, "Narcissa as you can see you are not my only slave, you both have tried to cross me. Ginny and some of her family tried with Dumbledore to get me killed and take away the Potter fortune. You were planning on trying to get ahold of the Black/Malfoy fortune by deception. By the way thank you for the extra wealth from the Malfoy's."

"Now what was Voldemort planning? List all Death Eaters and spies that you know of in the Ministry."

Daphne waved her wand and parchment and a quick quotes quill appeared and began to record all the things that Narcissa said. An hour later and 15 feet of parchment later she was done.

Harry said "I believe its lunch time."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

A/N I believe this is a good stopping point what will Andromeda say to Narcissa?

A/N Told you I like sniping hehe…..

Death Eater death Toll:

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Lord Rabastan Lestrange

Lord Rodolphus Lestrange

Lady Bellatrix Lestrange

Scion Draco Malfoy.

Others wishing Harry harm:

Molly Weasley

Ronald Weasley

I would like to thank all who have bookmarked the story and or put it on story alert. I am trying to take the comments in the reviews and make the story better.

I would also like to thank **Lady of Chaos and Discord **for helping with my story.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Wolves

A/N This is a story for fun I make no money and only own the plot.

A/N I would like to thank all of the readers of this story and for the positive reviews I have received.

A/N _Italics will be Mind speaking from now on._

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chapter Thirteen

Minister Fudge went to the holding cells, looking for Albus Dumbledore. He found him in cell number two, the Auror guarding him was told to leave.

Fudge looked in the cell and Dumbledore was sitting on the bed with the magic suppressing cuff's still on. "Ah! Dumbledore interesting seeing you in here. I read the report using an Unforgivable Curse on an Auror and theft from Harry Potter. What will the public say about their Lord of the Light?"

Dumbledore responded, "What is your purpose here, merely to taunt me or do you have other plans?"

Fudge smiled "I have signed pardon papers for Lucius Malfoy and he should be released later this afternoon. Lucius and I will them come up with a plan to deal with the upcoming vote of no confidence."

Dumbledore shock his head, "How can you say that, have you gone to bed with the Death Eaters or is their gold too good to pass up? You know the dark mark can only be taken by a willing subject?"

Fudge smirked "That is your claim the soon to be disgraced former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Supreme Mugwump and former Chief Warlock. I think you have been lying about his return all along. But for past good deeds I will let you go." With a wave of his wand the cuffs fell off Dumbledore's wrists and the Door opened.

Dumbledore did not trust Fudge at all but was not going to turn down a gift like this, with a smile he walked out of the cell.

Fudge waited a half an hour and raised the alert, "Dumbledore has escaped, he wrestled my wand away from me and stunned me and escaped!"

Amelia Bones was livid with Fudge," let me see your wand?"

Fudge forgot about his wand, "Why?"

Amelia shook her head, "I need it to record the evidence for the new charges against Dumbledore."

Fudge puffed up "You have my word on it that's all you need!"

Amelia smiled at him and stunned him. What a fool no wonder we are in the shape we are in. She picked up his wand and said:" Prior Incantato" then smiled and thought to herself the fool did not think to clear his wand and no stunning spell, why would Dumbledore leave the wand as he had no wand. Both of Dumbledore's wands were in evidence.

Pulling a vial out of her pocket, she awoke Fudge. Shall we try again with a little veritaserum, Fudge paled and came clean.

"Alright I let him go, by the way when is Lucius Malfoy going to be released?" Asked Fudge.

"Why would Malfoy be released?" asked Amelia

Fudge stated "I pardoned him this morning. He was a victim of Dumbledore's lies and plot to take over the Ministry."

"Well Fudge, the Malfoy's are no more, Draco was killed this morning at Gringotts after attempting to pull a wand on Ragnok, you are lucky that did not start a Goblin uprising and Lucius was kissed by a Dementor while trying to escape Azkaban. Fudge you are under arrest for, Assisting in Escape, Perjury and Corruption of Office" she placed the cuffs that Dumbledore was wearing on him and threw him in the same cell.

Now I must inform the press about today's events, oh how they are going to have a field day with this thought Amelia.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

**Special Afternoon Edition of the Daily Profit**

**Albus Dumbledore arrested for Theft and use of an Unforgivable Curse…..**

**Story page 1 by Tru. Speaker Special Correspondent **

**Minster Fudge lets Dumbledore Escape….**

** Story page 2 by Rita Skeeter Staff Reporter**

**Minister Fudge arrested for Corruption….**

** Story page 3 by R.C. Reason Staff Reporter**

**Lucius Malfoy Attempts Escape kissed by Dementor…..**

** Story page 4 by C.D. Wright Staff Reporter**

**Malfoy Line Ends Draco Malfoy Killed by Goblins in Self Defense…..**

**Story page 5 by U.N. Taker Special Correspondent**

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Harry and the group of Ladies, and slaves went down to the dining room for lunch. They met Andi and Tonks and Ian already at the table.

Andi looked at Narcissa, and the way she was dressed, "Cissy what happened?"

Cissy looked at Harry, "May I?"

Harry nodded.

"Andi, I came up with a plan after, Draco and Lucius were killed to control both the Black and Malfoy fortunes. When Lord Black came to the bank, he said he would offer the protection I wanted for an unbreakable vow, and full disclosure of all information I had on the Dark Lord. I tried to deceive him, distract him and not make the vow and get what I wanted. Needless to say my plan backfired and I am now Lord Black's slave and he still got all the information he wanted, his ladies bring him credit as I was outsmarted, before I could begin."

Harry said: "I'll let you in on a little secret, being a Phoenix Wolf; we can sense deception and intentions of those that wish to hurt us."

Andi looked at Harry "is this true?"

Harry replied "every word, if she had made the vow she would have had protection and status in this family, now she has protection and no status, Ginny and Narcissa you may eat in the kitchen."

Just then an owl delivered the paper to Harry.

Harry took the paper and opened it, then slammed it down on the table. Daphne picked it up and her face hardened.

"That stupid bastard Fudge let Dumbledore go! Amelia arrested Fudge for corruption" yelled Daphne.

"_Harry I think it's time Amelia came here and learned a few secrets, we have all the information to turn over to her anyway"_ thought Daphne. Harry nodded.

"Dobby" there was a pop and the elf was standing in front of Daphne. "Mistress Slytherin calls Dobby mam?"

"Yes please go to the Ministry Of Magic and bring Amelia Bones here as soon as possible, but please do it politely."

There was a pop and Dobby was gone.

"_Susan I will leave it to you to explain to your Aunt who and what you are now, I also believe we need to get all families here for their safety"_ thought Harry.

Mor, Hermione, Daphne send the elves to your families and have them brought here at once, with Dumbledore and Voldemort out there I want all family in one place.

Daphne said "I think we should do it slowly not all at one time."

Harry pushed some magical into the bond, "I said at once!"

Fate was looking down on them, "_Well done my Lord they are in danger"_

Mor, Hermione, and Daphne all replied "yes My Lord" all sent elves at once to their families.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Winky, arrived at the Granger residence things did not feel right; using elf magic she disillusioned herself and tested for wards. There were Anti Portkey and Disapparition wards in place. Good thing there were no elf magic wards in place.

She slipped into the residence where she found the Grangers huddled together on the couch. Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Where is your daughter? Is she with Harry Potter? Where is Harry POTTER?" he screamed at them. Turning his back to continue his pacing, Winky saw her chance.

Winky slipped up behind the Granger's, putting her hands on their shoulders and with a very large CRACK they were gone.

Dumbledore turned around and screamed, "NO I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Who would he contact? Ah lets go see "

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

At Greengrass Hall there was a meeting in progress, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass were in the sitting room with Lords Nott and Puecy.

Lord Nott began," I wish to have a marriage contract between your oldest daughter, Daphne and my son, Theodore."

Lord Puecy spoke, "I wish to have a marriage contract between your youngest daughter, Astoria and my son, Adrian."

Lord Greengrass bowed to both of them, "thank you for your interest in joining our houses, but I am not entertaining any marriage contracts at this time."

Lord Nott's face darkened, "I was going to try to be pleasant about this, as you now leave me no choice. The Dark Lord wishes these match ups and that's what it will be." Lord Puecy was smiling and nodding. They both pulled up their left sleeves to show the Dark Mark branded into their skin.

Lord Greengrass spoke "I see well Daphne is out of the question as I have received a note from her signed Lady Slytherin, I believe that means she has bonded with someone as my family magic can sense that." Lord Greengrass was stalling while he was configuring the wards to eject the Death Eaters soon. He could sense the overlapping wards placed over the Hall. Damm Anti Portkey and Disapparition and Floo Closure. "As for Astoria she is too young for a marriage contract at this time."

Lord Nott started reaching for his wand, and there two jets of blue light that came from behind the Greengrass's striking the Death Eaters stunning them.

Don appeared behind them, "You must come with me now! Mistress Daphne has sent me to retrieve you,"

Lord Greengrass used the wards to eject the Death Eaters and then summoned the Greengrass elf "Matty, protect yourself at all costs we will call for you when it is safe."

With that being done the three Greengrass's joined hands with Don and with a loud pop were gone.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Lizzy appeared at the MacDougal Manor to be greeted by a pair of angry Scots. Lord MacDougal was angry and Lady MacDougal was a mixture of anger and worry.

Lizzy spoke "Lord sir, I is Lizzy an elf sent by Mistress Ravenclaw to bring you to her."

"Yes I received a note from Lady Ravenclaw, stating she would be in contact with us, but I want to know where my daughter is!" said Lord MacDougal in a raised voice.

Lizzy replied, "Lord Sir they are one and the same, she is the Soul Mate to Lord Ravenclaw."

Lord MacDougal was now doing his imitation of a blow fish, his lips were moving and no sound came out. Lady MacDougal was feeling a little woozy on her feet.

Lizzy said; "Grab my hands and we will go see her." As they did they all disappeared with a pop.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Dobby appeared in the Ministry of Magic office of Magical Law Enforcement office. He went to the Director's door and knocked. Enter was heard from the other side of the door.

Amelia looked up as Dobby nervously walked in "I be Dobby an elf sent by Lady Slytherin, to bring you to Lady Hufflepuff and the rest of the family."

Amelia knew that Daphne Greengrass was now Lady Slytherin, and bonded to Harry Potter-Black, I wonder? She smiled at Dobby "Do I know this Lady Hufflepuff?"

Dobby was rocking back and forth on his feet, "But of course My Lady, you are her Aunt"

Amelia suspected but hearing it was still a shock. "Is that so, and why am I to be brought to her and the rest of the family?"

Dobby frowned "Because yous not be safe from the Dark Lords. Lord Potter-Black wants all family safe in one place."

Amelia thinking for a moment, the book of Bonds and Marriages and the Book of Deaths and the Book of Magical Births in the Hall of Records cannot fall into either of their hands. "Dobby can you get me three books then take me to Susan? They are the book of Bonds and Marriages the Book of Deaths and the Book of Magical Births they are located in the Hall of Records in the Department of Mysteries."

Dobby nodded "Of course I can" and was gone with a crack. Two minutes later another crack signaled the return of Dobby but two more signaled trouble. She grabbed Dobby and with a loud pop they were gone.

The door opened to the office and two masked Death Eaters walked in to find an empty office. The Dark Lord will not like this.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

At the Burrow wards were quickly thrown up to seal it off, Anti Portkey, Disapparition and Floo closure. Spells were cast to seal all doors and windows. Then Fiendfyre was cast on the residence. The Dark Mark was set above the residence.

The six masked figures then slipped outside the wards and portkeyed away.

Little did anyone know there were no living occupants in the burrow at the time of the fire all were working.

The Fiendfyre destroyed everything inside including ring and a locket that Dumbledore asked Molly to safeguard.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

At the Rookery Dumbledore found it ablaze upon his arrival, and no sign of survivors, shaking his head he walked off. How was he going to find Harry Potter? Maybe the Dursley's will know something or he might have left a clue behind. Yes I must go there, I must get Harry back under control so I can kill Voldemort, and rule the world as I have defeated two Dark Lords in the same century.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Chaos soon reigned at Potter Manor Harry soon had all of the families moved to the sitting room. Harry got everyone's attention and began.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black and to many other names to list. Four of families here each have a daughter that is my Soul Mate/Wife. They are Daphne, Morag, Susan and Hermione. How you ask? Magic is the only answer I received. I brought you all here for your safety and it seems just in time. There is another little twist we are all part Magical Creature, Phoenix Wolves to be exact." With that he morphed into his Wolf, as did Daphne and Morag.

When they morphed back families sat there in shock. "There is a reason that Susan and Hermione did not try as they are not fully bonded to me as yet. There are also two slaves in this residence they are Ginny and Narcissa, I do not need to explain those circumstances but they will serve you if you ask them too. Questions? "

Lord Greengrass stood "Lord Potter-Black is it my understanding this bond is as good as a marriage already? As I understand I'm to be a grandfather!"

Before Harry could respond Amelia stood with a book in her hand. "Lord Greengrass that would be a true statement as I have brought the Book of Bonds and Marriages to keep it out of the Dark Lords hands. I have Looked up and yes they are all Married/Bonded and considered Adults. If what was said about Daphne expecting then I believe congratulations are in order."

Harry responded "Lord Greengrass I have always wanted a large family, and yes Daphne is expecting twin sons, I wish it were a little later in my life but I assure you I will love and protect Daphne and our sons with my life."

Lord MacDougal stood next "My daughter is Lady Ravenclaw?"

Harry replied "Yes I hold title to the four houses of Hogwarts, Peverrel and Emyeries. Much to my dismay I must have a wife for each line that will mean four additional wives at some point in time."

Amelia spoke, "When did you all become an Animagus?"

Ian spoke up, "We are not, we are closer to a Werewolf than anything else. Our bite is contagious, If any of us morph and bite you drawing blood you will become one of us. We share the ability of a Phoenix to flash from one place to another and through any or out of any wards. Our tears also have healing properties. The Phoenix grounds the Wolf and we are neither creatures of the Light or Dark we are Grey creatures. We kill our enemies without remorse and will fight to the Death for family and loved ones. Susan and Hermione must finish bonding with Harry to center their Wolves, if they morphed now in this crowd the consequences could be severe."

Daniel Granger stood up, "So my daughter will be part of a Harem, with more wives to come your world is sick."

Hermione said, "Daddy it's not like that, you make it sound so dirty we care for Harry and he cares for us."

Harry replied, "Mr. Granger I was raised by non-magical relatives I was brought up with the same set of rules for society that you were. I asked the same question why? The only answer I was provided was simply magic. I did not ask for any of this fame or wealth. I have two highly powerful wizards that want me dead, Fate has dealt me a hand I must play there is no folding in this game. So given what I know I am going to try to stack the deck in my favor. I will give no quarter for my enemies because they will give me none."

Fate smiled "_Very well said Harry, yes you must play this hand, which is starting to look like a Royal Flush, which beats Four of a Kind."_

"Amelia we brought you here because you have people in your own department that will kill you first chance they get, not to mention you are all the remaining family Susan has left" stated Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Amelia.

"Auror John Dawlish is a marked Death Eater, and Pius Thickness is under the Imperious Curse we have about 15 feet of parchment of names and details for you" replied Harry.

Amelia was shocked but not surprised, "The Ministry is full of bigots and now it appears Death Eaters, do you have a plan?"

Harry smiled "Ever hear of guerilla warfare? I plan on sniping as many Death Eaters as I can. I mean no quarter."

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Voldemort was not happy; he was reduced to having to stay in his Muggle Fathers falling down manor. It was not as nice as Malfoy Manor and he hated anything Muggle.

"Wormtail, what news do you have on our raids?" asked Voldemort.

"Master the raids were not as we hoped, Bones was not in her office when Dawlish and Rookwood arrived and we cannot seem to locate her. The Burrow was burned to the ground. The Rookery was also burned with Xeno Lovegood inside but unknown where the daughter is. We could not find Longbottom Manor. The Muggle residence of the Mudblood was also burned to the ground. Also Nott and Puecy were not able to get the marriage contracts for the Greengrass girls, and the Greengrass's have disappeared as well."

"You mean to tell me we only killed the loon Lovegood and burned a couple houses and do not have access to the Greengrass vaults?" yelled Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" whimpered Wormtail.

Full of rage Voldemort raised his wand "Crucio" as Wormtail thrashed about on the floor for several minutes before he canceled the spell.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

At Longbottom Manor the wards warned of unwanted visitors, but the Manor remained hidden. Inside Neville and Luna were talking about their trip with Harry to the Department of Mysteries.

Luna got scared about her father and attempted a Floo call but it never went through, then something happened that make her cry the head of House ring appeared on her finger her father was dead.

Neville went over to her and closed his arms around her in a warm and caring hug, and whispered "It's all right let it all out." He moved them over to the couch and sat them down and held her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

The Dursley's were trying to enjoy Harry's absence it had been several days since he failed to return from the Park that he was known to hang out in.

They were having afternoon tea when the doorbell rang. Dudley got up grumbling about the freak not being here to do all the chores, and answer the door. At the door was none other than Albus Dumbledore, dressed in his outrageous purple robes. His parents called "Who's there Dudder's?"

"It's one of the freaks and old one!" yelled Dudley.

Dumbledore proceeded to stun Dudley and entered the residence at Number Four Privet Drive. He walked into the kitchen to find a surprised Petunia and Vernon Dursley. "I'm sure you know who I am, I am looking for Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Vernon was the first to speak, "He's gone haven't seen him in three days and good riddance, the freak is not welcome here anymore. You sir need to leave now before I call the Police."

Dumbledore was getting tired of no answers, "I will ask you one more time where is Harry?"

Petunia spoke "My husband was not lying to you Headmaster we have not seen him for three days, and no we did not look for him either. Now if you will please leave us alone."

Dumbledore pointed his stolen wand at Petunia and said "Crucio" and Petunia crumpled to the floor shrieking in pain. He held the spell for a minute and released it. Vernon was trying to get out of his chair to charge Dumbledore and was on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse as well.

"So we have established that neither of you can hurt me, now you will give me answers about Harry" stated Dumbledore.

Two hours later a magically exhausted Albus Dumbledore left the Dursley's in a drooling catatonic state, never to utter an understandable word for the remainder of their lives. He left with the same amount of information he arrived with.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Fleur has made arrangements with her parents to go visit her Grandma, at the Veela Colony. Upon arrival she received a big hug from her Grandma and a look of surprise as well.

"Fleur I can feel you are in a bond, not a strong one yet but a bond no less. Who is the lucky young man that is to be my Grandson-In-Law?" asked her Grandmother.

Fleur's eyes widened with shock, "Grandma how did you know?"

"I am a full Veela, being a sexual creature I can tell who has bonds or bonded. You are a partial Veela but you are still subject to a Veela bond. Your magic has found your mate, and you know deep down in your heart whom that wizard is."

"Yes Grandma I do, it is none other than Harry Potter. He saved me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, The devils snare would have killed me if Harry did not get me help" replied Fleur.

"Yes, and your sister is going to bond to the same wizard for the same reason. Her bond will be slightly stronger than yours but a Veela bond no less" replied Fleur's Grandmother.

"I sense other bonds in play with Harry, I cannot explain yet. I seem to feel that there is an animal lying with in him and at least four other bonds" responded Fleur.

"Well," her Grandmother said. "You know you are going to have to share him at least that will allow you to mentally prepare for your life with him. What of Gabrielle have you discussed this with her or your parents?"

Fleur said "No Grandma I have not you are the first that I have come to talk too."

The Grandmother replied "You know your mother is half Veela she will understand what is going on and will explain it to your father and if needed your sister Gabrielle."

"What should I do Grandma?" Asked Fleur.

"Go and complete the bond" replied Fleur's Grandmother

"What go and find Harry Potter and tell him I'm your Veela sex toy and pull up my skirt lay down and spread my legs for him?" asked Fleur.

Her Grandmother was a little miffed at this statement replied, "If you want to be his sex toy by all means use that approach. But I believe that you have more to offer him then just spreading your legs for his fun. You say there are other bonds already in place who says he even wants you as a sex toy?"

"Humph I do not wish to be a sex toy period, nor do I wish Gabrielle to be one either. I will go find Harry and find out what bonds he already has" retorted Fleur.

"Now that's my Granddaughter talking, go with my blessings my child" replied her Grandmother.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

Remus Lupin had been thinking about how to get in contact with Harry, he had seen the afternoon paper and knew Dumbledore had gone just as dark as Voldemort. But how did Harry disappear so well. He had to have help but from who?

Just then a thought occurred to him "Dobby!" he called out. With a loud crack there was the strange little elf was there in front of him.

"Mr. Moony be calling Harry Potter's Dobby sir?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you know where Harry is?" asked Remus.

"Dobby knows where Master Harry Potter is. Would you like for me to give him a message?"

"Yes I wish to help him if I can, I am not working for Dumbledore and will take whatever oath he requires of me" responded Remus.

Dobby thought a minute, "I will pass on the message" With a loud crack Dobby was gone.

Dobby true to his word went to deliver the message to Harry. There was a pop and Dobby began, "Master Harry Mr. Moony would like to see you to help you, He says he will swear any oath you want and he is not working for Dumbledore."

Harry thought a moment, "_What do you think ladies; he is the last of my parents friends and was our best defense teacher? He says he will swear any oath."_

Mor piped up, "_Harry I think you should flash to him and let your Wolf decide he has not steered you wrong yet and you need all the allies you can get. You are fighting two dark wizards now at the same time."_

Susan and Hermione said "_We agree with Mor you need all the help you can get." _

Daphne finally spoke "_Three days ago I would have said are you nuts inviting a Werewolf into our home, but as we are not much different than him now. I also agree he was our best defense teacher and as he is a family friend I cannot see any reason not to at least go talk to him. He was a Marauder was he not I suggest you go in your Wolf form that ought to get his attention and if it is a trap give you the best chance of surviving. "_

Harry replied" _Daph who have thought the Ice Queen was a closet prankster at heart. I will go see what Moony wants and will go in my Wolf form. Hopefully the two wolves will not want to fight."_

Daphne replied "_Ice Queen well let's see if you get anywhere close to getting between my legs soon husband"_

Harry cheekily retorted back "_While you are a lot of fun in bed you are not my only option for fun, remember that love and while I love you all and respect you all I am not your servant nor are you mine either. We will work things out and there will be NO JEALOUSY BETWEEN ANY OF US PERIOD!"_

Fate was impressed with Harry's determination to keep all of his mates on an equal footing, not favoring one of the other, can he be that pure of heart. Maybe I can add Fleur and Gabrielle to the soul bond I will have to see how the initial meeting goes when Fleur arrives.

Harry morphed into his Wolf and thought and thought about Remus Lupin's location and flashed to him.

Remus was taken aback when a very large Wolf appeared in front of him with white slashes across both eyes. The Wolf looked at him as if judging him and his character to see if he was worthy. The Wolf did not attack which was a good thing, Remus had just come off a full moon and was weak.

Harry upon meeting up with Moony could tell that he was not trying to hide anything from him and truly did wan t to help his friends only child.

Harry morphed into his human form and said "Remus you wished to speak with me, I received your message from Dobby?"

Remus fell right on his ass with the shock of the Wolf turning into Harry, that it took a moment for him to gather his wits about him. "Harry I had no idea that you had mastered the Animagus process your father and Sirius would have been so proud. I am here to help you in any way I can."

Harry responded "I am not an Animagus, I am a Phoenix Wolf, similar to you Moony except I don't need a full moon to transform. I can infect or as my sire so puts it pass on the gift. What can I do for you?"

"You have an affliction similar to mine?" asked Remus.

"Yes and no. I can bite someone and infect them if I desire, or as Ian says pass on the gift. I can use my Wolf as a pure predator to kill if need be. It also allows me to tell if someone is trying to deceive me" replied Harry.

"Harry I have been trying to give you space to grieve but then Dumbledore never would tell me where you lived with your relatives. I miss Sirius dearly but I am here to help you, Dumbledore be dammed."

"Well then Moony welcome to my family" as Harry grabbed Remus and Flashed back to Potter Manor.

Upon arrival Harry went to introduce Remus to his wives, "Moony let me introduce my wives Lady Slytherin Daphne Slytherin nee Greengrass, Lady Ravenclaw Morag Ravenclaw nee MacDougal, Lady Hufflepuff Susan Hufflepuff nee Bones and Lady Gryffindor Hermione Gryffindor nee Granger."

Remus was opening his mouth but no words were coming out, finally he spoke "Sirius would be so proud!"

"Moony there are two slaves Ginny formally Weasley and Narcissa formally Malfoy and the house elves will get you anything you need. All of my wives families are here as some have been attacked by Dumbledore or Voldemort. Don is the head elf that will get you what you need" so make yourself at home.

**HPaPW - HPaPW - HPaPW**

A/N I think we have reached a stopping point. I'm sorry that some of my readers were used to updates at least once a week if not more. Real life is getting in the way and now that spring has appeared to have sprung I have chores around my property that need to be done. Two and a half acres do not mow itself and Three hundred trees do not prune themselves.

I will continue to update as often as I can and I thank all those that have bookmarked my story or put it on alert, I am not giving up on it I am enjoying writing it too much not to finish this.

I would also like to thank **Lady of Chaos and Discord **for helping with my story.


End file.
